


Hallelujah

by Ernzo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "are you sure they aren't together", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is the King of Cunnilingus, Best Friends to Lovers, Cunnilingus, Drunk Rey, Emperor Ben Solo, Empress Rey, Exile, F/M, Finn said what we were all thinking, Jedi Rey, Maybe Drunk Ben, My Drunk Rey and Ben tags are still on brand for this, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Professor Ben Solo, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Renperor, Senator Ben Solo, Wedding Night, it is known, senator solo au, student rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernzo/pseuds/Ernzo
Summary: Prompt fic! Prompt in comments and I will fill them as I have time! Tags will update as more chapters are added.





	1. The Best in the World

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty much inspired by this amazing NSFW fan art [here](https://lorsanbitch.tumblr.com/post/172967157465/he-takes-yknow-%CA%96) and [here](https://jade-belle-2187.tumblr.com/post/173112682413/sex-is-a-part-of-nature-i-go-along-with-nature)

As Rey entered the bar, she saw him, already perched atop a bar stool, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. She smiled to herself and started to make her way through the crowd of people on a Friday night inside of The Cantina. Before she can successfully navigate, however, she’s accosted and corralled by Jess.

“Hey!” Her friend yells over the noise.

It’s been a while since she’s seen Jess here. She hasn’t really hung out with her group of friends in a few weeks, since she started dating Ben.

Rey hugged her tightly, and when she pulled back, she kept her mouth close to Jess’s ear. “How have you been?” She asked.

Jess pulled away, rolling her eyes, tugging Rey a little farther away from the ruckus of the bar, toward the quieter hallway near the bathroom.

“I don’t want to talk about me. How are things with Ben?”

Rey’s eyebrows crease a little.

“How do you know Ben?”

She’d met Ben at work in the city, and he lived in the next town over. He rarely came into Jakku but did so for her tonight.

A small shudder rolls through Jess, causing Rey to feel more confused.

“Oh, I know Ben Solo. He’s the best there is.”

“What?”

Jess looked at Rey, a look of shock across her face.

“You don’t know about Ben Solo’s reputation in the world?”

Rey shrugged. Ben had been very upfront about his past and his …history. Rey wasn’t really the jealous type, but the fact that her friend seemed to be  _familiar_  with her new boyfriend grated her nerves a bit.

“He’s told me that he’s been around,” Rey tried to defend. Who cares how many people someone had slept with before you, as long as you’re the only one they are sleeping with currently?

Jess just shook her head. “Clearly you haven’t slept with him yet.”

She hadn’t. They had only been seeing each other officially for about a month. There had been some kissing and some very heavy petting, but nothing more than that, yet.

Rey just stared blankly. “What do you mean?”

Jess leaned a little bit closer, gripping Rey’s shoulders with a serious look on her face. “I hooked up with Ben, years ago, before you get flustered. But the man is a legend.”

“How long ago?” Rey found herself asking, a bit dazed.

Jess just waved her hand. “A long time. It’s not important. He wasn’t interested in anything like a relationship back then, and I respect it. I’m honestly proud to have been a notch in his belt.” Jess was giggling now.

“What—?”

“The man is a genius with his mouth. I’ve never met someone who hooked up with him that didn’t feel like a changed woman after he went down on them.”

Rey felt her neck get hot.

“I’ve never—I don’t really enjoy that?” Rey choked, her voice strangled. How was this a conversation she was having in a bar with her friend? About  _her_  boyfriend?

Jess’s grin turned wicked.

“That’s his favorite. Like I said, the man is a genius.”

Rey just fell silent, her eyes darting around. How was she going to go out there and spend the night with him, with this information burned into her mind?

Jess looked a little proud of herself and wrapped her arms around Rey, giving her a tight squeeze. “I’ll let you go. Don’t be a stranger though! We miss you, come out with us soon.” Jess pressed a kiss to her cheek and disappeared from the hallway.

Rey stood in dazed as other bar patrons pushed passed her, going in and out of the bathroom.

What the fuck had just happened?

She made her way back out into the main part of the bar, her eyes searching for his tall frame. He was right where she’d last seen him, sitting at the bar with his glass in hand, elbow against the bar as he faced the stage. She saw him check his watch as she approached, and she realized that she was supposed to meet him almost ten minutes ago.

“Hey,” she greeted as she came to stand before him.

A warm smile spread over his face as his arm came around her waist. He pulled her between his legs where he sat on the stool, his hand dropping casually to cover her ass, his lips brushing hers.

“I was worried,” he whispered, as he moved his lips to her ear. “You’re never late.”

She placed her hands on his thighs, trying to keep her mind clear and free of the mental images that were bombarding her, due to Jessica.

“Sorry! I’ve actually been here for a few minutes. My friend Jess grabbed me when I came in the door.”

His brow creased at the mention of Jess. Rey spotted her out on the dance floor and motioned toward her with her hand.

Recognition spread over Ben’s face. “Ah.”

“Yeah,” is all Rey could manage in reply.

Ben cleared his throat and raised his hand for the bartender. “Do you want anything?” He asked as the bartender poured him another glass of whiskey.

“Just a beer, whatever’s on tap.”

The bartender nodded, sliding her beer across the bar to her. She lifted it, taking a deep drink in an attempt to cool her skin. She felt Ben’s arm tighten around her as she chugged half the glass.

“Rey,” he said, his voice serious. “What did she say to you?”

Damnit.

Rey hesitated, running her thumb over her top lip absently, clearing away the foam from the beer. “Well…”

“It was a long time ago,” he insisted, leaning his face closer to hers. He took the glass from her hand and placed it back on the bar.

Her eyes met his, and she waved a hand at him, dismissively.

“I don’t care about that.”

This shocked him, causing him to pull back a bit, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Then what--?”

Rey chewed a bit on her bottom lip before making her eyes meet his. “She told me some…  _things_. Things about you… about what you… like?” She finished it like a question, unsure of what she was actually saying.

“Things?” He seemed annoyed, like he was ready to have to defend himself and his actions from years prior.

“Not bad things!” Rey was quick to reassure him. “Just things that I might find interesting. Things I might be interested in,” she finished lamely. This was going well. She was grateful for the poor lighting in the bar because she could feel how hot her face was, she could only imagine how red it was.

His face was a mask. “Jess told you about what it’s like to have sex with me,” he deadpanned.

“No!” Her voice was too high. “Not really! Well, not  _exactly_.” She wanted to evaporate. This was a terrible conversation to be having in public. They had only really been officially dating for a month. She felt like hyperventilating.

His arm tightened again. “What exactly did she say, then?”

Her eyes darted around and tried to look anywhere except his face. “She said, well, she said you’re really good—I don’t want to talk about this here!” Rey chickened out, her voice reaching a near panicked tone as her eyes met his finally.

He was smiling now, and she felt a sliver of relief flow through her.

“Oh, no. Oh, we are going to talk about exactly what I’m good at.” His lips were at her ear, and his hand, still pressed against her ass, squeezed, causing her to shiver. He nuzzled lightly at her neck before she felt his teeth press ever so lightly against the skin under her ear.

“Ben,” she pleaded, trying to squirm away from him, but she felt him laugh against her. He held her for another moment before showing mercy and allowing her to wiggle free. He kept his arm around her waist.

“All right, all right.” She could see his teeth from his smile in the dim light. “I won’t make you say it. How about, just tell me what you think about that information?” He raised an eyebrow.

They hadn’t really broached this discussion. It was clear that they both wanted more, if their hot and heavy make out sessions were any indication, but that’s all that had really gone on. There was a bit of an unspoken agreement between them, touching and kissing was really all they were allowing themselves to indulge in without talking about it before hand. But now, now they were about to talk about this and what it meant.

“I, uh,” Rey hesitated again. Why was he insisting on having this conversation in a bar? How many drinks had he had while he was waiting for her? “I’ve never really enjoyed that. No one has ever done it in a way that made me enjoy it.”

His eyebrows went up again, and she could see the expression on his face change. “Never?”

Rey just shook her head.

“Well, that’s a fucking shame.” His voice had dropped low and Rey felt her skin grow hot once again. He let go of her, tipping the last of his whiskey down this throat and shifted to fish his wallet out of his pocket. He signaled for the bartender as he pulled his credit card from his wallet and the bartender understood to cash them out.

“What—?” Rey started to ask, as Ben put his card back in his wallet. “What are you doing?”

“ _We_ are leaving. How far is your apartment from here?”

“About ten minutes. Where is your car?” Rey was feeling light headed and very confused.

“I took an uber here. You have your car?” He stood, finding her hand and pulling her toward the door.

“Yeah,” she said weakly.

“Good.”

* * *

 

The ride back to Rey’s apartment was quiet. The only sound in the car was Ben’s fingers drumming on his leg with the song on the radio, and Rey’s embarrassingly loud breathing. She hoped that Ben didn’t hear it over the radio.

After they pulled into her complex, Ben laced their fingers together as they walked inside and waited for the elevator. Once inside and the doors were shut, he pulled her to his chest and kissed her. It was gentle, but insistent. His lips moved over hers in a way that made her dizzy. He always made her feel that way when he kissed her, but there was an intent behind these kisses that made her feel weak and lightheaded. She clung to his shoulders desperately as he folded his arms around her.

When the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival at her floor, Ben placed one last lingering kiss on her mouth before tugging her out into the hallway.

She followed him blindly until she realized that he didn’t know which apartment was hers. They had never come back to her apartment, always opting for his because it was closer to work. She took the lead, pulling him to the end of the hall and stopping. Her hands were shaking as she tried to put the key into the lock.

“Rey.” Ben’s voice was low, soothing. “Rey, we don’t have to do anything.”

She didn’t answer him as she successfully managed to slide the key in and turn it, before opening the door and pulling him inside.

She did want to do something. She wasn’t scared, she was just overcome and needy with the adrenaline that was coursing through her since they had left the bar. Something about Jessica’s words left her practically vibrating with the anticipation of what was about to happen, and she found that she just couldn’t calm herself down. She moved to drop her keys in the small ceramic bowl by the door, taking a deep breath in an attempt to focus.

She heard Ben close the door behind her and the sound of the deadbolt sliding into place.

“Rey,” he said again, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. “Rey, I’m serious. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” His chin rested on her shoulder for a moment before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m fine, Ben. I promise,” she whispered, turning her head to meet his eyes. “I’m just a little, keyed up, I suppose.”

He kissed her cheek again before he dropped his arms from around her, and grabbed her hand, tugging her toward the open door of her bedroom.

He stopped at the foot of her bed, his hands moving to hold her face as he kissed her. It was deep and full of promise, and Rey whimpered as his grip tightened and his tongue searched and demanded her mouth. She wasn’t sure if she could survive whatever was coming.

After an impossible moment, he pulled away from her, murmuring, “Lie down on the bed,” to her before pulling away completely. She did as she was told, settling her pillows under her head and kicking off her shoes as she watched him move around her room. It seemed strange to have him here, and he seemed too big for the small, intimate space of her bedroom. She watched as he pulled his t-shirt up over his head, revealing the broad, toned expanse of his chest and abdomen, before dropping the shirt on the floor and shaking his hair out. His hand came up, trying to smooth it back away from his face before he frowned, and turned to her dresser, searching.

He must have found whatever he was looking for, because he reached down and retrieved something that Rey couldn’t identify in the dark of her room. He moved back toward the bed, reaching up and pulling his hair back away from his face with what he’d taken from Rey’s dresser. A hair tie. He stopped at the foot of the bed, pausing to kick his shoes off before crawling up the mattress, settling on his knees between Rey’s legs. He leaned over her on his forearms, bending to kiss her, a soft tender kiss that made her toes curl. She smiled up at him as he moved back, her hand reaching up to smooth his hair fondly.

“This is cute,” she remarked, liking the way it looked pulled back haphazardly.

He rolled his eyes a little at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I hate it, but it serves a purpose. I like it out of the way when I know I’m going to be busy for a while.”

Rey fought the shudder that tugged at her belly.

He sat back again on his ankles, running his hands over her hips and under the fabric of her shirt, his fingers dancing lightly over her skin. He raised an eyebrow in question and she simply nodded, unsure if her voice would even cooperate at this point.

He moved his hands up, tugging Rey’s shirt over her head, causing her body to flop back against the pillows and forcing a breathy sort of giggle from her mouth. He looked up at her, a dark smile on his face.

“So, you’ve never liked this?” He asked as he folded his large frame over her torso, nipping his teeth over her ribs, alternating back and forth on each side as his hands squeezed at her hips, at her waist. Rey twitched at the sensation, biting her lip to keep the more embarrassing noises from escaping.

She shook her head, before remembering that he wasn’t looking at her. “No. It’s only ever been a couple of times,” she whispered, spreading her hands out next to her on the bed as he pressed kisses against her sternum. She arched lightly, hoping he would move his mouth over her breasts.

He pulled back at little. “I’m going to save that for a different time,” he looked down at her bra, before looking back up at her. “I don’t want to get distracted tonight.” She sighed, flopping back down on the bed. He growled at her, a low noise in his chest, before he moved his mouth over her nipple through her bra and bit down before pulling away quickly. Rey groaned, and her hand flew to his bicep, her nails digging in.

“And, it didn’t feel good? Tell me,” he implored, continuing his line of questioning. His hands slid down, and he began to unbutton her jeans, hooking his fingers in the waistband and starting to slip them down her legs.

“It just didn’t feel like anything,” she confessed. The few times her previous partners had tried, she felt like maybe there was something wrong with her. Maybe, she had wondered, it just wasn’t her thing? “I thought that maybe it was just me.”

He stopped as he removed her jeans and had tossed them aside. His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight that bathed the room and he stared down at her with an intensity that made her want to squirm.

“No,” was all he said before he shifted forward again, moving to settle on his forearms between her legs.

He hadn’t removed her panties, and as Rey looked down at him, his face hovering between her legs, she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies. She was so turned on by his presence alone, the thought of what he was about to attempt made her heart start to beat loudly in her ears.

He kissed inside her thighs, alternating between light kisses, a little bit of tongue, and rough sharp teeth digging in and marking the tender skin. This felt good, really good, and Rey gripped the sheets as he tortured her, making her feel needy and wet before he had even done anything.

He moved his mouth over her underwear, mouthing through the fabric where she was already wet and wanting. The sudden feeling of his mouth made her jump, but the dull, soft sensations of his lips through the fabric made her sigh and settle down a little further into the mattress. She trembled as he moved his lips, his hands sliding up her sides and over her abdomen.

When he pulled back, rearing back in his knees again, his hands worked to remove her panties, tugging them down over her legs before he tossed them absently over his shoulder. She laughed.

“Give me a pillow,” he requested, reaching his hand up as she grabbed a spare one from behind her head. He leaned over her, pressing his hips between hers as he slid his hand around her waist, lifting her and moving the pillow under her hips. She could feel just what this was doing to him, as he pressed against her, but he seemed to not even notice.

He moved back, his hands coming to her hips and shifting her a little until he was happy with her positioning. “Comfy?” He asked, glancing up at her as his hands slid up the inside of her thighs. She nodded, her arms coming to rest against her chest.

He settled himself back down between her legs, and Rey trembled as she felt his breaths dancing across the bare, wet skin there. He pressed on kiss against her thigh.

“I want you to tell me if you don’t like something. I want you to say if something doesn’t feel good or if you don’t feel  _anything_. Okay?” She nodded, and he nodded his head in return, before shifting his weight to one elbow, leaning his head against her thigh as his hand ran down the opposite one.

“I know you like this,” he said, his voice low as his fingers came to brush between her legs, dipping down and coating his fingers before he moved them up to swirl lightly against her clit.

She hummed, opening her legs a little wider and reaching down to run her fingers over his ear. He circled his fingers for another moment before he moved them down and slipped one inside of her. She sighed, biting her lip and trying to resist the urge to move her hips yet. As he started to move his finger in and out, he finally moved his mouth over her, licking from where his finger was buried inside, all the way to the top before rotating his tongue around her clit. She gasped in surprise at the sensation.

“How does that feel?” He asked, closing his mouth over her like he was kissing her, nibbling softly against her lips, his tongue sliding against her gently and his finger moved in and out slowly.

“It feels nice,” Rey said, getting used to the feelings as his tongue moved over her. It just felt nice, there wasn’t anything overwhelming about the way it felt.

“Rey.” His voice held a tone of warning.

“What?” She breathed as his tongue began to focus solely on her clit.

“Tell me,” he whispered against her.

The long strokes felt good, but he started to flick his tongue quickly, back and forth, and that did not feel like anything.

“No, not like that,” she breathed, and he immediately stopped, resuming the long strokes of his tongue before he added a second finger inside of her and closed his mouth around her clit and sucked.

Rey saw stars.

“Oh, god,” she groaned in disbelief, reaching her hand to grip his hand that was splayed across her abdomen.

“Yeah?” He breathed against her and started alternating licking and sucking as his fingers moved inside of her with more purpose.

“Yeah. Yeah,” she babbled as she was overwhelmed by the sensations. He slowed back down, moving his tongue back to her clit and moving it around, swirling it in different patterns that made Rey start to squirm. The longer his tongue moved against her, the more sensitive she felt, and the sensations built, piggybacking one off the other. He was moving slow, lazy, and she found that this, this she liked. Not the quick flick of his tongue from before, but this languid slip of his tongue that she couldn’t predict, made her back arch and her toes curl.

“I like this, don’t stop doing this,” she panted, throwing her head back and pulling his hand up to squeeze at her breast. He grabbed it roughly, with her hand over his, squeezing right along with him.

He hummed against her, redoubling his efforts, and suddenly, Rey felt the heady warmth start to spread through her. His fingers felt so good inside her as he slipped them in and out, curling in time with the torture his tongue was causing, swirling and dipping over her clit, occasionally applying the slightest pressure whenever he curled his fingers inside of her. What on earth was he doing to her? How had it never felt like this before? She could feel how wet he was making her, the wet noises from his mouth and fingers filling the quiet of the room and it made Rey burn.

“Ben,” she panted trying to find something solid to grab. “Ben, I think I’m going to—”

He shifted, moving himself more fully between her legs, so that he was on his stomach, never missing a beat, speeding up his fingers and increasing the suction of his lips until, finally, amazingly, Rey felt her orgasm spread through her, and she let out a long, low moan as it shot all the way down to her toes and she felt goosebumps on her scalp, her hips rolling with each dip of his fingers.

His mouth kept moving against her, and as she came down, she realized that he was still licking her, still sucking and pressing, working her through her orgasm. He’d removed his fingers, his hands coming to grip her thighs right below her ass, and pushing them up toward her ribs and out, and his tongue was insistent and demanding as he licked and dipped his tongue inside of her.

“Ben, I already--” she panted, her hands coming down to try to grab at his shoulders. She was so sensitive, but she felt the warmth still coursing through her and it was too much. “Ben, wait, oh god,  _wait_ —”

His hands shifted, and his thumbs slid down, spreading her open as he continued his assault. She realized, in a state disoriented bliss that felt almost like panic, that he was not going to stop until she came again.  _How many times_ , Rey wondered absurdly, her hands flying to her own hair as she pulled it and groaned. She was not someone who regularly orgasmed more than once. There had been a few occasions where it had been  _that_  good and she had come a second time, but Ben seemed determined and also completely unphased by her attempts to stop him.

“ _Ben_ ,” she tried again, but she knew it was no use. It was already starting to build to a fever pitch again, and she felt wild and out of control. How was this even possible?

He mumbled something against her, before slipping his tongue inside of her again.

“What?” she asked, completely incoherent.

“Does it feel good?”

She could barely answer, as he licked his tongue, firm and wide from bottom to top before he applied the same suction to her clit as before. It was so, so good, but it was almost painful from having already cum.

“Yes,” she moaned, her fingers fisting in her hair and he sucked at her lips and pulled them into his mouth, before releasing her skin with a ‘pop’. “It’s too much, I—” she groaned. “I just came, it’s too much,  _Ben_.” He pressed his fingers inside once more and curled them up, pressing firmly as his tongue pressed down against her clit. Her hips lifted wildly off the bed, and his arm snaked around her hips to hold her up in place as he pressed his mouth more insistently to her.

It hit her quick and hard. She cried out, her hands flying up to grip the headboard as she rocked against his face, as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. It was overwhelming, and she was practically sobbing by the time the waves receded back. His tongue was still on her, gentle as he licked her and cleaned up every last drop he could. Even as she flopped her hips back down onto the bed, his mouth followed.

She reached down and grabbed the back of his hair, pulled up into a pony tail and yanked. “Ben, please. Stop. It’s too much.”

He complied, his mouth trailing up her body, his teeth dragging over her ribs, a soft kiss to her sternum, before Rey tightened her grip on his hair and brought his mouth down roughly against hers. He made a muffled noise of surprise against her lips, before settling his body down over hers and kissing her deeply.

Rey tasted herself on his mouth, and she felt crazy and sated. She kissed him roughly, licking around his mouth to kiss away every bit of herself from his chin and lips. He pulled away when she finally calmed, and rolled himself to the side, nuzzling his face into her neck. He slid his hand over her ribs before resting softly on her breast.

After Rey felt her heart beat return to normal, and her breath evened out, she ran her hand down his bare back.

“How on earth are you that good?” She asked, wonder and incredulity coloring her tired voice. She felt him laugh against her neck.

“You know how you get good at eating pussy?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at her tired, half-lidded eyes. She shook her head sleepily. “You enjoy eating pussy. And I do. A lot.”

Rey felt herself blush and she looked away. She wasn’t sure why she was so embarrassed  _now_ , but something about the way that he looked at her, made her blush and squirm.

He reached his hand up, cupping her cheek to turn her gaze back to his. “I’d do it again, but I’m fairly sure you’re going to hurt me if I try.”

She smiled at him, feeling sated and warm. “Yes.”

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft, searching kisses that started slow but quickly became heated again after just a few minutes. Ben’s hand began to drift down Rey’s stomach and his fingers started to swirl at her clit again.

Rey broke away from his mouth, swatting his hand. “Stop it,” she begged. “I’m going to die if you try to do that again. I’m serious.”

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, moving his hands to a safe place around her waist. “Fair enough.” He shifted them to their sides, pressing his lips to ear as he shifted in behind her. “We will just have to work up to more. I could have done that all night.”

Rey groaned, but a secret thrill shot through her. She wiggled back against him and felt his erection pressing against her backside.

“Wait,” she mumbled sleepily. “What about you?”

She reached her hand behind her in an effort to grab at him. He stopped her, grabbing her arm and tucking it back around her torso as he tightened his arms around her.

“Don’t worry about me.”

“No! That’s not how this works. Not in the real world. You got me off, it’s only fair.” She tried to squirm away, but his big arms held her maddeningly in place.

“It’s fine, Rey. Maybe in the morning?”

She stilled.

“You want to stay the night?”

He kissed her shoulder, and she shivered, goosebumps spreading over her nearly bare skin.

“Can I? I don’t want to presume, but I would like to. Tomorrow is Saturday.”

“Mmm,” she agreed, relaxing and snuggling back into his warmth. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. “You can stay. But lose the pants. Your jeans are scratchy.”

He rolled his eyes but complied. Rolling away from her to step out of his jeans and pull the hair tie out of his hair. Rey shifted around on the bed, moving under the covers and putting the pillows back as he slid in next to her.

Rey felt so tired as Ben brought his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest and pressing kisses all over her bare shoulders. Rey could feel his erection and tried to be good and not wiggle back against it, really too tired to make good on her offer.

“You know, Jessica was right,” she mumbled, as sleep began to pull her under.

“What’s that?” he asked, his nose nuzzling her ear as his fingers moved over the skin of her arm.

“You are the best in the world.”

He laughed lightly, ruffling the hairs on her neck.

“Go to sleep, Rey.”

She smiled as she drifted off.


	2. “Can I touch you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi!Rey and Senator!Ben AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I touch you?"

Ben watched his wife as she moved through the thick crowd of people, smiling and talking with everyone who stopped her. She had a gift, one that he never could seem to perfect, where she made everyone feel important and heard, even if they only spoke to her for a moment. He guessed that’s why she made an excellent Jedi.

She would have made a wonderful politician as well, but that was unfortunately his job.

As he watched her, sipping his third whiskey since arriving at this horrible party, thrown in his honor, he was still amazed at how she could play the part of the perfect senator’s wife all with a lightsaber strapped to her thigh under her pretty emerald dress. He smirked.

As if hearing his thoughts, which he knew she could, she looked up at him and smiled, her eyes sparkling and cheeks turning pink as she turned back to listen to the senator from Raxxa talk about who knows what.

“I think your wife missed her calling,” came the voice of Ransolm Casterfo, as he sidled up to Ben, prim and proper as always. However, he too, was nursing a tumbler of whiskey.

Ben huffed a laugh. “I think so, too. But, I think she actually likes people too much to be a politician. Hence, her actual calling.”

Casterfo smiled agreeably. “And a fine Jedi she is. I wonder, though, how she feels about her husband becoming First Senator? Surely, the security detail of the most important man in the Senate will have to pass her very scrutinizing eyes?”

Ben groaned and knock back his whiskey. “I don’t know how she feels, I haven’t even spoken to her since the vote. I didn’t even want it,” he growled, as he snapped his fingers for a droid to bring him his fourth drink.

“But, you’ll do such an excellent job, Senator Solo. Surely, you know that’s why you were nominated and why so many voted for you today.” Casterfo’s voice was gentle but confused. “How could you not want to be the most influential man in the galaxy?”

Ben scoffed. “Men in my family don’t usually do very well when given power.”

Casterfo swallowed thickly, before taking a tentative sip of his own drink. Ben could tell that he was only carrying the drink around to fit in, and he clearly did not like whatever was in his glass. “Ah. Well, yes. However, thankfully, everyone has left that in the past where it belongs. Your mother was truly one of the greatest politicians in the history of our galaxy. That means more than any other unpleasantness that has occurred in your family tree.”

Ben snorted again. Unpleasantness. Sure.

“Where is your mother?” Casterfo asked, his eyes scanning the crowded room.

“Probably enjoying her retirement somewhere,” Ben said offhandedly, though he knew that wasn’t true. He had seen his mother in the senate chambers this afternoon, immediately after the vote. She had smiled at him softly as she vanished through a doorway. He was sure he would hear from her soon.

Thankfully, before he could wallow too deeply, Rey broke free of her conversations and made her way quickly to Ben. She was wearing a deep emerald green dress, that looked like it was made of air, as it floated around her, with a tight bodice and a plunging neckline. Her hair was wrapped neatly at the top of her head, exposing every tantalizing inch of her bare shoulders and arms. When she was finally in front of him, she reached up and wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck, pulling him down so that her lips could find his easily. He groaned as his hand came up to touch her back to steady her, only to have his hand meet more bare skin.

“What are you wearing,” he breathed, incredulous, peeking over her shoulder to glance down the back of her dress, his fingers fluttering down. There was nothing, no fabric until the skirt began at her hips. She giggled, and he heard Casterfo clear his throat next to him.

“Oh! Hello, Ransolm!” Rey greeted warmly, turning and reaching up to place a kiss on the senator’s cheek. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t see you there!” She glanced back at Ben, comedically wide-eyed, causing him to laugh.

“Oh, no worries, my dear Rey! I understand that you would only have eyes for your husband. He’s the First Senator, now!”

Rey looked at Ben, her eyes shining with pride and she nodded, a smile spreading across her face. “That’s true.” She reached for Ben’s hand. “Senator, would you think us very rude if we excused ourselves?”

“Not at all, not at all!” He waved his hand at her in dismissal. “Go, celebrate!”

Rey smiled her politician smile at Casterfo and tugged Ben away, dodging two other party-goers that tried to corral him into their conversation. Finally, they broke away enough to make their way down a hallway.

Rey reached up to kiss him again.

“Congratulations,” she whispered against his lips, before trying to pull away. But, Ben tightened his grip around her, pulling her tightly to his chest.

“Can I touch you?” He breathed into her ear, his question only a formality, as his hands skimmed down the length of her exposed back, before they moved back up, one hand gripping the back of her neck, as his mouth came down to lick and suck at her pulse.

“How much have you had to drink,” she asked him, and he could hear a smile in her breathy voice. “You’re much more handsy than normal, and that’s saying something.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, pressing her back against the wall and moving his mouth to the other side. “I just won a very important election, I’m not sure if you heard. I’m feeling very handsy.”

She laughed at him, as she yanked herself away from his hands and mouth. “Yes, Senator Solo, I did hear about the election. Maybe you should wait to be handsy until we aren’t in a public place. At least not on your very first night as First Senator.”

Ben pouted. “Please?" When she shook her head, his frown deepened. "Let’s just go home then.”

Rey smiled at him, fond and gentle. “We can go home soon, I promise. Let’s go make the rounds and then we can make our excuses and say our goodbyes. Okay?”

Ben grumbled but agreed, reaching for her one last time, his lips slanting across hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I am very proud of you,” she whispered as she pulled back. “You have no idea how proud I am. You are going to be wonderful.”

He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. “I don’t know. I’m nervous, Rey. What if I’m terrible? What if I go crazy and turn into a tyrant, or—”

Rey cut him off with a kiss. “None of those things will happen. You are not the sum of your family. You have good and bad, just like everyone else. Don’t do this to yourself.”

He kissed her again one last time before he, regretfully, pulled himself away from his wife. He reached down and slipped his fingers between hers and brought her hand to his lips.

“How long do I have to pretend to enjoy this before we can go home tonight?”

She squinted her eyes at him. “Think you can survive for another hour?”

He groaned. “Only if I can have another whiskey.”

Rey made a ‘tsk’ noise. “If you have another whiskey, we won’t be able to celebrate when we get home.”

Ben’s eyes lit up, and he began to drag Rey back into the party. “One hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligation will be posted tomorrow night, or Wednesday night at the latest, it's about 80% ready, so here's another little prompt. I have another prompt too, but I wanted to write something a little different than the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. Leave prompts in the comments below if you want more :)


	3. "When's the last time you smiled?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Ben and Empress Rey. IT'S ANGSTY?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for lunalunemoon because she loves Renperor and Empress Rey. This is from the Bloodflower universe, set after the projected events of that story. It's not 100% necessary to read it to understand.

 The hour was late, and Rey was becoming annoyed that Ben hadn’t come to bed. Again.

In the last two weeks, she had seen her husband before she feel asleep only twice, and it was starting to grate on her nerves, for a few reasons.

They had only been married for two months, and she was feeling rather neglected and annoyed that he couldn’t be bothered to make the time to come to bed with her. They had always been close, always wanting to be near each other when they went to bed, and Rey missed him. But, recently, she fell asleep and was woken up much later, or too early, depending on your perspective, but him sliding into bed, his arms coming around her, and he would fall asleep almost instantly.

The other reason she was annoyed ran deeper. She was the empress of this galaxy, too. What was he doing, late at night, that she was not invited to? She had always felt this way, ever since he had asked her to join him, that her purpose here wasn’t as important as his was. She had many duties and was busy throughout each day, meeting with dignitaries, overseeing disputes between systems, and often, she carried out these task with her husband beside her. However, she still felt like the important goings on were still handled by him alone without her input. It hurt her and irritated her beyond measure.

She had brought it up to him, not long after they returned home from their honeymoon, and he quickly rushed to assure her that that wasn’t the case. He just had a different set of duties, as well as handling General Hux and the military, that occupied more of his time than he would like. He insisted that if she ever wanted to know anything or be informed, all she had to do was ask, and there would never be anything kept from her.

But now, she still worried. He had been different for weeks, and she couldn’t begin to fathom why. Their once limitless appetite for each other seemed to have cooled, and it hurt her deeply as she wondered why.

Setting her jaw in determination, she walked to the nearest glow panel and called up a screen to find the location of her husband.

Finding what she needed, she didn’t bother to dress in anything except her nightgown and robe due to the late hour and stormed from their quarters on her way to find him.

She rode the elevator three floors down and found her way easily to the empty conference room where Ben was hiding.

He turned abruptly at the hiss of the door sliding open, and his eyes widened in alarm at the sight of his irate wife.

“Rey—”

“Coming to bed any time soon?” She asked as she moved around the large conference table to join him where he stood in front of the large observation windows. “I was beginning to wonder if we should even bother to sleep in the same quarters.”

He sighed, reaching his arm out to her and pulling her to his chest. “Stop.”

She let herself get pulled into his arms, missing his touch too much to stay too angry.

“No, I will not stop. You haven’t come to bed with me in _weeks_ , Ben.”

He kissed the top of her head.

“I know, I’m so sorry. I’ve been distracted.”

She pulled away, trying to pull free of his embrace. “With what? What’s bothering you? What are you keeping from me? You can tell me anything, Ben.”

She looked at his face, and saw lines, tired lines, worried lines, covering his face. He looked older in the short time that they had been married.

Her voice softened, wondering what could really be bothering him.

“When is the last time you even smiled?” She asked, reaching up and brushing her fingers over the dark circles under his eyes.

He sighed again, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to hers. “Smiling is difficult with the weight of a galaxy upon you.”

Her hands came to cup his cheeks. “I carry the weight of that same galaxy, Ben. Don’t ever forget that. You are not alone, don’t act like you are.”

He was quiet, his fingers coming to play with the loose hair around Rey’s shoulders.

“My mother is ill.”

Rey pulled away abruptly. “What?”

He dropped his hands, turning to look out the viewport once more, as the stars floated by. “She told me right after we returned from Naboo, claiming that she wanted to wait until after the wedding. She says that she’s not sure how long she has, but she didn’t want anyone to make a fuss about it.”

Rey felt tears well in her eyes.

“Ben,” her voice cracked as she walked to his side, bringing her arms around him and resting her head against his arm. “Ben, you should have told me…”

He brought his hand up, covering hers where she’d linked her fingers across his abdomen.

“I know. I just didn’t know what to do. I still don’t. I can’t sleep, I just toss and turn all night, and I didn’t want to disturb you or keep you awake. I know how hard you work ever day, I didn’t want to disturb your rest. I only come to bed when I feel so tired that I can't stay away for a minute longer.”

“Oh, Ben,” Rey whispered, as tears dropped over her cheeks. She moved in front of him, her back to the glass, and reached her arms to thread around his neck, and pulled him down. He buried his face in her neck.

“Don’t ever worry about that, ever again. I’m here for you, I’m your wife. We are supposed to be there for each other.  You don’t ever have to face something like this alone.”

His arms came around her tightly and he pressed her back into the glass, and she felt moisture begin to spread through the fabric of her robe.

“Rey,” he whispered, and his voice broke with emotion. His arms felt too tight, like she was the only thing keeping him on the ground.

“I’m here, Ben. I’m always here. Shhh.”

She stroked his hair and held him as sobs shook his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've given a prompt and I haven't filled it, fear not, it's coming! I will likely have another one up tomorrow :)


	4. "I touched the butt"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl at the Rock Show AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from goon: "I touched the butt" cute meet 
> 
> There might be a few of these today! I'm in the mood to write these, and I feel guilty leaving prompts that people have left without filling them right away!

The music in the club was loud and Rey loved it. She loved the way the bass thumped through her, loved the way the it made her ears ring after each set was over. It was like having an out of body experience every time she came out with her friends on a Friday to see the local bands play.

Rose retuned to their table with the next round of drinks, and Rey reached for her beer eagerly. It was July, and it was almost oppressive how hot it was inside the club tonight. She didn’t mind the heat, having grown up in Arizona, but it made her thirsty.

“Easy, Rey! Don’t make me have to go buy you more already,” Rose complained.

Rey just smiled, taking another long sip of her cold beer. “Don’t yell at me, it’s my birthday!”

Rose just rolled her eyes, before smiling at her. “That guy is here again tonight.”

Rey looked around wildly and spilled her beer down her front in the process.

“Shit,” she breathed, reaching for a paper napkin and dabbing it down her front. “Where?”

“Jesus, Rey,” Finn laughed. “Way to keep a cool head about it.”

“Shut up,” Rey grumbled, blotting her shirt and looking down to access the damage. Luckily her shirt was black, and the club was dark.

The band was finishing up their set, and the sound of people talking filled the room in the absence of music. It would be another twenty minutes before the next band played.

She looked around, trying to locate his tall frame in the crowd.

“He was by the bar,” Rose supplied helpfully. “Are you really going to talk to him this time?”

Rey took another sip of her beer before standing and smoothing her damp shirt down. “Yes. I am. It’s my birthday, and I’m feeling a good buzz.”

She looked around again, and she finally spotted him. He was leaning against the bar on his elbows, his phone in hand. She could just make out his features in the soft glow of the screen.

She sighed, feeling the effect of her most recent beer sending her a little further into tipsy than buzzed, but she was determined.

“How do I look?”

“Hot,” Rose said with a grin.

“Yeah, definitely hot. Pull your top down a little, though,” Finn offered, reaching to tug at the neckline of her shirt before Rey swatted his hand away.

“Okay, wish me luck.”

“You’ve got this, Reyrey!”

Rey took a deep breath and walked to the bar.

She felt her nerves bubble in her stomach as she formulated a plan. The closer she got, the more panicked she felt, _What was she going to say?_

She walked up to the bar to stand next to him and Poe spotted her and smiled. He too, knew about her crush on the tall man leaning against the bar.

“Hey! It’s the birthday girl!” He yelled, leaning over the bar to drop a quick kiss to her cheek. “What can I get you?”

She noticed that he had lifted his focus from his cell phone and had shifted a little closer.

She took a deep breath. Fuck it, right?

“Can I get a shot of tequila?”

Poe whistled but continued to smile. “You wanna have a good birthday, or a bad one, little girl?” He asked, dropping the shot glass on the bar top, and reaching for the bottle of _Jose Cuervo_. He pulled a ramekin of limes over and grabbed a shaker of salt from under the bar.

“I’ll have one, too,” came his voice from next to her.

She turned to look up at him, and her breath caught at how tall he really was. She smiled at him, slow and lazy, feeling warm suddenly as he shifted to move closer to her. His arm brushed hers.

“Can’t have you taking a tequila shot, alone on your birthday, right?” He asked, and Rey shivered as the low timbre of his voice settled over her.

“Of course not,” Poe yelled, and when Rey looked at him, he winked at her. He put another shot glass on the bar and began to fill it.

Poe pushed both glasses forward, along with the limes and the salt.

Rey suddenly felt very awkward. “My name is Rey,” she tried to sound casual as she reached her hand for one of the shots.

“I know,” he leaned a little closer, his mouth coming toward her ear. “I’m Ben. I’ve seen you around here a lot.”

He pulled back and Rey just nodded, “Yeah.” He'd noticed her here before? 

Rey licked the back of her hand and sprinkled the salt over it and handed the shaker to Ben, that was a nice name, her drunk brain told her, and he did the same before handing her a lime from the dish. He took one for himself.

He winked at her.

Rey took a deep breath, and never breaking eye contact, licked the salt from the back of her hand and then downed the shot, feeling it burn all the way down. He did the same and when she watched him bite the lime after, she felt heat flood all over her that wasn’t from the sweltering temperature inside.

Her head was swimming and she felt giddy. Bold. Tequila will do that to you.

She leaned up on her tip toes, and he lowered his head, so she could talk in his ear, his hand touching the small of her back lightly.

“If you want my number, come find me at my table.”

She put her hand on his arm to steady herself as she pulled back to look at his face, before she lowered her hand to his ass, giving it a light squeeze before she turned and moved away from the bar.

Though she was definitely drunk at this point, she held it together and resisted the urge to run back to the table.

When she got there, all of her friends were looking at her expectantly, no doubt having watched the whole exchange.

“Well?” Finn all but screamed at her.

Rey felt light, giddy.

“I touched the butt!”

They all stared at her before everyone broke out into laughter.

“Oh, my god, Rey!” Rose was red faced, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she laughed.

Suddenly, everyone went silent, except Rey, who looked around in confusion.

Finn tipped his head forward in indication for Rey to look behind her. She turned, holding the table to steady herself, and saw Ben, making his way through the crowd easily toward their table. He stopped when he got in front of her, nodding his head to everyone at the table before his eyes settled on her.

“Wanna go outside for a minute, birthday girl?” He asked.

She just nodded, her mouth open, unable to find her voice.

As she moved to follow him to the side door, she heard her friends start screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never taken a tequila shot before, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. A Room with a View (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exile Ben and Rey, Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The end of A Room with a View, the kissing scene on the windowsill. There will be a second part of this, posted next to fill another prompt from team_abstract, so if you look at what they requested, you'll see where this is going in part two... ;)
> 
> This prompt might need prior knowledge of Exile to make total sense, but I think it's okay without.

“I’d like to take you back to Chandrila,” he told her, entering the hut, his shirt long discarded as he worked on the homestead.

Rey tried not to act surprised as she turned from folding laundry on the bed. “Okay…” she hedged, sitting down and trying not to sound hesitant. He had never expressed any interest in leaving Batuu, and she was a little nervous now as to why.

He walked to the basin and splashed water over his face, before cupping his hands and running water over his sunburned shoulders. It had been unseasonably warm this week for it being winter, and Ben had taken the opportunity to continue building a small house over the ridge from their current homestead.

Rey let her eyes linger as the water ran down his back, and she heard him laugh, before he turned to face her.

“When would you like to go?” Rey asked, pulling her eyes away from his bare chest to continue to fold clothes. The pile of baby clothes was slowly growing as the due date drew nearer. She was only halfway through, but her friends sent gifts almost weekly.

“Now,” Ben said as he approached her, pulling a clean shirt from his pile on the bed and tugging it over his head. Rey stopped again.

“Now?”

“Yeah,” is all he said as he picked up his stack of clothes and moved to begin packing it in a bag.

“Wait, Ben.” Rey stood carefully, still unused to her new center of gravity, and moved toward him. She grabbed his arm roughly. “You mean, like literally right now.”

He turned, his hands coming to cup her face and he leaned down, his mouth brushing over hers softly.

“I want to go somewhere nice with you, just for a little while. Before the baby comes.”

She tilted her head at him, her hands coming to hold his wrists. “We are already somewhere nice.”

He always struggled about not being able to give her an extravagant life, but she would never have it any other way. They had a lovely place to live, and they had each other, but no matter how much she protested, he was never satisfied. Which is why he had insisted on building _a house_ for her and the baby.

He groaned, pressing his forehead to hers and bringing his arms around her. “You’re ruining this.”

She looked up at him wide-eyed and saw the touch of a smile on his mouth. “Ruining what?”

“I want to take you to Chandrila for a honeymoon.”

“A, what—” Rey tried to move back, but his arms stayed around her. “Ben, we aren’t married.”

He groaned again. “I _know_ , that’s why I want to take you to Chandrila.”

She stared at him, clearly missing a piece somewhere. He looked at her expectantly.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask me first?”

He shrugged. “What would be the point? We live here together, we are having a baby. What are you going to say? No?” He shrugged again.

She continued to stare at him for another moment before laughter bubbled out of her mouth. “You are the strangest person that I have ever known.”

He took this as a compliment, and consent, because he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers roughly, teeth and tongue before pulling back and leaving her breathless. Then, he crouched down, gripping her hip and pressing his mouth to her belly.

He stood, moving back to his task of packing, and Rey just stood, dumbfounded, and shaking her head at him.

“Who are you, and what have you done with Ben Solo?”

He grinned over his shoulder at her.

* * *

 

The ceremony was small, just Rey and Ben and the officiant, while Poe, Finn and Rose stood witness. It was a very quick and quiet ceremony, with Ben and Rey simply staring at each other as they spoke the depths of their feelings for each other privately though their bond, too caught up to want to share it with anyone else.

Rey felt tears on her cheeks, and she was overwhelmed with how much getting married actually meant to her. He reached forward, brushing away her tears with his thumbs, and moving his mouth to press gently to hers.

The officiant declared them man and wife, while Poe and Finn cheered, and Rose just cried happy tears.

* * *

 

They said goodbye, and Rey promised to spend time with them during their stay on Chandrila. They weren’t sure how long that would be, but Rey resolved to make time to see them as much as possible.

They were staying in Leia’s estate, which surprised Rey when Ben told her.

“You want to stay here?” Rey asked as they walked inside, and she was struck again by how beautiful the house was. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? We don’t have to.”

He kissed her temple. “Of course. It’s all right, really.” And Rey could feel that it was true. He felt at peace in this space, in his childhood home. Despite the things that had happened to him here, he was at peace.

“Okay,” she whispered, and as she did, he bent down and scooped up into his arms and started up the stairs.

“Oi! Wait!” She protested, smacking her hand on his chest. “I can walk!”

She saw him roll his eyes. “ _I know_ you can walk, that’s not the point. I’m supposed to carry you! We just got married.”

“Just don’t drop me. I’m pregnant.”

When he looked down at her, she was smiling, and Rey felt warmth flow through him to her, and she laughed, resting her head in his shoulder.

He carried her to an unfamiliar room and set her down. She had never been here before, on their last visit, and she turned to take in every detail, always eager to see every inch of this beautiful home that Ben had grown up in. It was light, the walls a soft blue, and there were two large windows, one on each exterior wall. The bed was large, and looked comfortable, and plush, the duvet turned down.

Rey walked into the space, her hand running over the bed as she walked past, toward one of the windows.

She looked out at the landscape, green and lush, the city just discernable beyond the trees that surrounded the house. There was a gentle breeze that filtered into the open window, and it smelled clean and earthy. In her belly, the baby kicked. She turned to face Ben again, and sat on the wide windowsill.

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

He walked toward her, sitting across from her, his hand sliding up her thigh and over her stomach.

“Thank you for getting me here.”

There was a touch of uncertainty, always present in him, as he drew patterns idly over the fabric of her shirt. “I don’t know how I was ever lucky enough to find you, and have you love me more than I loved myself. Loved me enough to have me, even when I was horrible, and didn’t deserve your kindness.”

“Ben,” she whispered, reaching to brush his hair away from his face, like she always did when he let the darkness tug at him. He just looked up and leaned in to kiss her.

She felt everything, as she always did, his devotion to her, his unyielding love. It was intense and extreme sometimes, and Rey thought that perhaps the darkness manifested differently now that there was balance between them.  Sometimes, it felt like it was all consuming, the way they felt about each other, the line where she ended, and he began blurring with each passing day. Maybe that’s why he had insisted they come off planet and stay somewhere else for a while.

He pulled back, nodding his head. “It’s so much sometimes, and I don’t want to consume you. Not with the darkness that still lingers inside of me. Not when, I couldn’t bear it if…” he trailed off, and Rey saw images of her holding their newborn baby as the sun rose over Batuu. She felt his light and it was almost too bright. “I never want my darkness to affect her.”

Rey looked up at him, surprise on her face. “Her?”

Ben hummed, moving closer to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek, her nose, her mouth, her neck. The breeze from outside blew through the window, whipping Rey’s hair over her face, and causing his to rustle and tickle her skin.

“How do you know?” she asked, bringing her arms around his shoulders. He leaned closer, bracing his palms on the windowsill on either side of her hips.

“I just know,” he told her, his lips moving against hers as he spoke, before they moved on, kissing under her jaw, behind her ear, over her shoulder, as she moved her head to comply, to give him better access to each piece of skin that he wanted.

“I don’t even know, and the baby is inside me,” she laughed, tugging him back by his hair to kiss his mouth. “How can you be so sure?”

He just shrugged, bringing his arms around her back, his lips moving down her throat, over her sternum, and nosing the fabric to gain access to the skin between her breasts. She sighed, letting the conversation drop, for now, winding her fingers into his hair as his mouth moved to kiss each one in turn, over the fabric.

She rested her head back against the frame of the window as he continued to kiss anywhere and everywhere, her eyes moving to look out into the room. Their bags had been unpacked by the housekeeping droid, who had been in a complete tizzy when Ben contacted it about their arrival.

“What is this room?” Rey asked, a little breathlessly, as Ben’s hands had moved to join his mouth.

He stopped, glancing up at her with red, shiny lips.

“This was my bedroom when I was a boy.”

Rey’s eyes widened, and she turned to look back at every detail, drinking it in. “We are going to spend our honeymoon in your childhood bedroom?”

He pulled away and reached up to run a hand through his hair.

“Well, when you put it that way...” he muttered.

Rey stood, walking toward the bed, before easing down and sprawling out on her back. She turned her head to look at him where he remained on the windowsill. He had an odd look of awe mixed with desire. But, he also looked a little afraid.

“How old were you, the last time you slept here?” Rey asked running her hands over the soft, downy bed, sheets a deep midnight blue.

“Sixteen,” he told her, his voice a little hoarse.

Rey hummed, feeling a little mischievous.

“And, what would sixteen-year-old Ben think, now? At the thought of a girl, his _wife_ , in his bed?”

Ben stood, almost shaky, as he walked to stand next to the bed, looking down at her. “The same thing that thirty-two-year-old Ben thinks.”

She squinted up at him, a smile on her face. “And what is that?”

He swallowed, and Rey felt hot all of a sudden, as his desire for her started to flow through the bond. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

She laughed as he climbed onto the bed, settling on top of her, his lips resuming their quest to catalogue every freckle and shadow on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little bit to get back into these two! I hope it feels like them, I missed them, these sweet babies, and I will likely post this when it's complete as a one-shot for that universe. A lot of people wanted more of that this universe when I completed Exile, so I've finally decided to go back to it. I hope feels like it belongs <3


	6. A Room with a View (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exile Ben and Rey part II with some sexy shenanigans  
> this part is rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt for part II comes from team_Abstract who left this prompt: _I love the idea of Ben getting off on giving head. Like, either wanking or just rubbing on the bed while he does it, and almost as overwhelmed as she is. I feel like Ben would never see it as a chore, even in-universe lol_
> 
> See tags about Ben Solo and cunnilingus :)

Sex since getting pregnant was different. Rey was used to being light and flexible, never having to care or focus on anything beside the feeling of Ben’s hands and mouth on her. They could be as rough or as adventurous as they dared, filthy and sinful if they wanted.

Well, now they were married, Rey mused, but it was probably still sinful.

But, since they had found out Rey was pregnant, Ben had begun to treat her like she was a delicate rose petal. Never too rough, always mindful of how much pressure he was applying, never being too rough, even with his kisses. There was still an intensity to everything he did, which Rey was thankful for, but she missed the way he had been with her before.

They had made love slowly, gently, in his room, the windows open, and the breeze flowing though. He had held her on her side, with him behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, one hand splayed across the swell of her abdomen. This has been their default position since she had begun to show, it was comfortable, and Rey loved the way it gave Ben access to every inch of her, touching and squeezing, kissing her shoulders and her neck, as his fingers reached between her legs to rub her clit as he rocked inside of her.

After, Rey had fallen asleep, tired from their traveling and the emotional day, and simply because she was pregnant and tired all the time, while Ben kissed her and stroked his hand over her stomach.

When she woke, it was mostly dark, and she saw a tray of food on a small table next to the bed. She looked around and spotted Ben, curled up on a large arm chair near the window, a book in his hand and a small light, glowing softly next to him. He looked young, almost like the curious boy who had lived here all those years ago. It made her smile.

He must have sensed her awareness, because his eyes lifted from his book and rested on her face. She rolled to her side, tucking the pillow under her head and pulling the blankets up a little higher. He had closed the windows but there was a chill in the room.

“Hi,” she whispered, blinking slowly, still sleepy, and smiling at him.

He closed his book and leaned his elbow on the armrest, chin in his hand. “Hi.”

“Come back to bed,” she told him, as she burrowed further into the blankets. She was going to get spoiled, spending so much time in a bed like this.

He stood, crossing to the bed, and sliding in to lay next to her. He ran his fingers through her messy hair. “When the house is done, I can get you a bed like this one, if you like it so much.”

“Mmm, maybe,” she whispered, and when she went to touch his hair in return, she found that it was damp.

“Are there actual showers here?” Rey asked, excited and sitting up quickly. “Like actual running water showers?”

He remained where he was laying on the bed, looking up at her with a wide smile. “Yes. There’s one right through that door,” he gestured over her shoulder to a door on the other side of the room.

Rey tried to scramble out of the bed, but Ben grabbed her arm, stopping her.

She looked at him, confused.

“Eat something first, please?” He asked, indicating the tray of food with his head. “It’s been almost a day.”

Rey sighed and reached for an apple on the tray and began to eat it hastily. She polished off two before she asked, “Happy?” and he nodded sending her on her way to the shower.

Rey spent entirely too long in the fresher, standing under the hot water, enjoying the way it felt as it warmed her skin and washed over her. Water was such a luxury where she came from and running water showers were an even better treat. She wondered if her handy husband could put one in their new house as well.

After nearly an hour, she finally got out, wrapping herself in a large dark blue towel before heading back out into the bedroom. Ben was still reclined on the bed, but he had gotten up at some point to retrieve his book, and he was propped up on his elbow as he read.

When she entered the room, he glanced up at her, a smirk on his face.

“I thought you drowned,” he commented wryly.

She rolled her eyes, as she sat on the edge of the bed, combing through her hair with her fingers. “Clearly not, because you didn’t even come to check on me.”

He ignored her, reaching across to tug at her towel.

“Take this off, why are you even wearing this?”

Rey giggled, clutching the towel tighter to her chest. “Ben!”

He moved, coming closer and snatching her into his arms, paying mind to be gentle, and deposited her in the middle of the bed. He tugged at the front of the towel and again and Rey allowed it, letting it fall open and he sighed happily.

He kissed all over her, and she smiled, relaxing back as he licked over each breast and squeezed his hands softly in the wake of his mouth.

As he worked, Rey grew frustrated, despite herself, and suddenly, Ben stopped, having followed her mind like he always did, and pulled back to look at her, his eyebrows creased in concern.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, sounding upset. “Don’t you want to?” Rey felt his nagging insecurities bubble to the surface.

She reached for his face, gripping his cheeks tightly. “Of course,” she breathed, trying to lean up and kiss him, but he held himself away.

“No, there’s something wrong.” He pulled back and sat on his ankles, looking down at her. She felt him probe deeper into her mind and she slammed the door shut, keeping him out.

“Rey,” he warned, his voice dropping an octave.

She groaned, reaching up and scrubbing her hands over her face roughly. “It’s nothing! It’s…dumb,” she finished lamely, as her hands fell away again, and she looked up at him.

“Tell me,” he said, his voice still low, but he leaned forward a little, his hands resting hear her hips.

“I just miss,” she sighed, trying to find the right words. Words that wouldn’t hurt his feelings. “I miss how we were before.”

His face fell. “Before?”

She pointed at her stomach, and it was like it formed a great divide between them. Rey at the top of the bed, and Ben and the foot, separated by this life changing force that grew between them. “Before this.”

He stared at her, and she felt heavy, his emotions pressing down on her. She tried to take a deep breath.

“What—” he started, but his mouth just opened and closed for a moment before he found his voice. “Don’t you like it now? I thought it felt good.”

Rey sat up, struggling for a moment before finally sitting upright. She reached for him again and he let her touch him, pull him closer.

“ _Yes_ ,” she insisted, running her hand into his hair. “Yes. But, you’re always so… gentle. I don’t always want it to be gentle.”

He still looked confused but shifted to settle on his knees between her legs. “But, I love you. You’re pregnant, I don’t want to hurt you. Or the baby.”

Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “You won’t. I promise you that you won’t. I’m pregnant, not made of glass.”

He looked at her skeptically.

She huffed and ran her hand over her face again. “You won’t. I’m not asking you to slam me against any walls or anything, however…” she trailed off, distracted at the thought of a time when he had done just that and how very good it had been. “No. I just miss, I miss when you’d be rough, when you’d grab me, when you’d bite me. When you’d use your mouth, when you’d say filthy things to me while you were inside of me. It feels good when you’re gentle and soft, but it feels good, too, when you aren’t. I need you to not be gentle every time.”

He stared at her, mouth agape. She could start to feel what her words were doing to him as she felt him give in, and she glanced down to his thin sleep pants, and she could see what it was doing as well.

“Ben,” she breathed as he allowed the intoxicating want flow through them. It felt darker, and Rey fell backwards again on the bed, arching her back and running her calf along Ben’s ribs. It was its own force, the way Ben wanted her, dark and heavy, lustful and dangerous, and this, he kept this locked up most of the time, especially since she’d been pregnant. This is what she wanted, this is what she missed.

He shuddered, reaching out to run his hands over the bare skin of her thighs. Rey flinched, her senses dialed up immediately as he touched her, already feeling too intense and she moaned, fisting the sheets as his dark eyes drank her body in.

“Are you sure that this will be okay for the baby,” he whispered, his voice straining as he held his composure in the face of the feelings that were coursing through him. He would not be able to hold on for very much longer.

“Yes, Ben. I promise. Please.”

He snapped. He brought his head down, kissing her thighs, sloppy, wet, tongue and teeth as he sucked and marked his way towards her center. He moved one hand, his finger tips brushing firmly against her skin, wet and ready for him. He pressed his fingers over her clit as his mouth moved roughly against her, licking and sucking before two fingers slid inside of her easily. His mouth and his hand worked together, and it wasn’t long until Rey was writhing against his mouth, her hands unable to keep still. She was grabbing his hair and letting go to grab the duvet as she moaned, before she would reach to grab his hair once more. He was moaning too, licking and devouring her like a starving man, adding another finger as his lips closed over her clit and sucked it ruthlessly while she cried out.

She felt like she was going insane, feeling the pleasure of his touch, and at the same time experiencing his while he drove her to the brink.

“Yes, Ben _, yes_ ,” she moaned, as he reached up and grabbed her breast roughly, his fingers pinching her nipple, over sensitive from being pregnant, as his mouth sucked harder on her clit. Her hips began to rock as her thighs burned, and the heat began to spread through her pelvis. The wet noises that his mouth and fingers were making in the quiet room made her rock her hips faster, and he moaned against her, drinking every drop she gave him.

Suddenly, the heat burned too hot, and with a final thrust of his fingers, and a last swipe of his tongue, she came hard, her body shuddering as she cried out, her hand flying to his hair and pulling too hard. She felt his moans against her at the same time she felt them reverberate through her head, his pleasure blinding and eclipsing hers. His fingers kept moving, slower, as his tongue gentled and licked softly over her, eager to clean up every drop of her offering.

He pulled away as her heart beat slowed, and sat back, glancing down at himself for a moment before he looked up at her again, his expression sheepish.

“Oops,” he breathed, and Rey looked down to see a large wet stain covering the front of his sleep pants. She looked up at him, wild haired, his mouth and chin shining in the soft light of the room, his chest still heaving and his ruined pants, as he knelt between her bruised thighs and she had never loved him more than she did in this moment.

He felt it, and he peeked up at her and smiled, still sheepish, and he wiped his hand over his mouth.

“Was that okay?” He asked shakily, his breath slowly returning to normal.

Rey sighed happily, stretching and nodding her head.

“I, uh,” he stuttered. “We might have to take another shower.”

Rey giggled and rolled to her side.

“And I should call the droid for new sheets.”

He moved off the bed and Rey glanced over her shoulder at him. “Why, we are only going to ruin those, too.”

He walked to the door and called for the droid on the comm panel, asking for it to come and change the linens in ten minutes. He turned and moved back toward the bed before reaching over and swatting Rey across her backside with a loud crack.

“Come on, before the droid comes in. I want to go do more stuff to you in the shower.”

Rey yelped and glared but scrambled off the bed after him into the fresher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Ben is so nervous about influencing his kid with the darkside that whenever she does something bad as she grows up, Ben frets to Rey, "You don't think it's because of that one time when you were pregnant that I let the darkside come out when we were having sex, right?!"
> 
> Bless him.
> 
> I probably won't fill any prompts this weekend, but WHO KNOWS.


	7. Extra Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Ben Solo and Student Rey
> 
> MY FAVORITE TROPE  
> rating: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeartSandwich prompted: Professor Ben chastizes Rey for missing her paper deadline. Extra credit if there's spanking.
> 
> I couldn't fit the spanking in (I worry too much about things being plausible in the timeframe) but If I do another prompt with them (which I will) I will include your extra credit

“Rey.”

Rey stops as she’s trying to slip out of the lecture hall unnoticed. She sighs, shifting to allow the other students to file past her out of the classroom, steeling herself for the scolding that she’s about to receive. She had hoped that he wouldn’t notice her in class today, and she could sneak away without him pulling her to the side to speak about her missing assignment. When the last student leaves, closing the door behind him, Rey approaches the desk slowly, waiting for Professor Solo to look up from the papers on his desk.

He’s standing, leaning over with one had planted on the desk as he looks back and forth between the textbook he’d been lecturing from and a stack of papers. Rey tries not to take notice of the way he looks in his white oxford shirt, straining at the shoulders as he hunches over.

This semester had been torture, being in this class and being so attracted to the new, young, Philosophy professor. She had avoided being alone with him, often feigning illness to avoid meeting him in his office to go over assignments because she couldn’t trust herself to behave. But now, she was going to be forced to be alone with him, and she needed to not notice how good he looked in his shirt.

“You missed the deadline for your final revision on your paper,” he starts, standing up as she reaches the front of his desk, his hand coming up to readjust his glasses on his nose. “It’s a major part of your final grade.”

Rey fidgets with the strap on her bag. “I know, I just—” she hesitates, glancing up at him, his handsome face, his long hair. “I just got distracted with my other courses, and I forgot to finish it. My paper will be done for the end of the semester.”

Professor Solo steps around the desk, moving to lean against it next to where Rey is standing. “I’m disappointed, Rey. You’re a good student, I hate to have to deduct points from your grade because of this.”

This makes Rey panic. She’s required to keep a certain GPA for her scholarship, and she can’t allow herself to get a poor grade in this class. “Wait, I can turn it in before the next lecture, the revisions. I can’t lose any points.”

Professor Solo sighs, looking away from her to glance at the seats in the empty lecture hall. “Rey, I can’t give you special treatment. I had to take 15% off of Mr. Hux’s grade because he missed the last revision deadline. You know the rules I laid out in the syllabus.”

Rey nods. “I’ll take whatever deductions you see fit, I will have the revisions ready by Thursday. But, is there any extra credit I can do to make up for the loss of points? I don’t want to lose my scholarship, Professor.”

Professor Solo looks back at her, and she sees something has changed in his expression. “Extra credit?”

Rey steps closer, betraying herself. “Yes,” she breathes. “I’ll write an extra paper or read a book of your choosing and analyze it, or something. Please.”

She moves, until she’s standing in front of him, suddenly feeling bold and throwing caution to the wind. His eyes are on her, and she knows that expression. She’s seen in before in other men. “Anything, Professor. Anything for extra credit.”

She sees him notice the change in her plea, his eyes going a bit wide and his mouth parting.

“Rey,” his voice holds a tone of warning, and he shifts against the desk.

“Yes?” Her voice is innocent, but she takes a step closer, taking a chance.

He watches her, unmoving as she comes to stand between his legs. His eyes are dark as he looks over her, and she feels like he’s considering, calculating.

“This is wrong,” his voice is low, and he leans back on the desk, his hands gripping the edge.

She takes another step closer. “Says who?”

He presses his lips together and squints at her briefly. “The University Ethics Board, for starters.”

She tilts her head. “Ethics is open for interpretation, isn’t it? That’s what we learn in class, Professor.”

He hums, still looking at her a little suspiciously, but she sees his mouth relax, the ghost of a smile spreading across. “True, but the Board will have a very strict interpretation of how one should receive extra credit.”

Rey bites her lip. “I guess I’ll just have to accept my punishment, then.”

She moves to step back, but his hand comes forward quickly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. “Wait, wait.”

She stumbles a little bit forward, and his other hand comes to steady her at her hip. He looks at her face, and she’s taken aback but the almost desperate look on his face.

“Rey, do you—” he pinches his eyes closed, and she sees his shoulders shake as he draws in a deep breath. “Do you, do you want me? Like I want you?” His eyes are open now, and vulnerable.

Rey can’t find words, at first. She just stares at him in shock, her eyes darting back and forth between his.

His words tumble out in a rush, so unlike is usual calm affect. “I’ve been drawn to you since the first day. I know how wrong it is, to feel this way about a student, but I can’t help it. And your writing, your analysis of everything that we’ve covered, you amaze me. I haven’t dared to hope that you would be interested in me, not when I’m your professor, but God, Rey—”

Rey decides to give in to the desires that she, too, has been resisting since the first lecture, when she first set her eyes on this man.

She leans forward, cutting off his rambling, her mouth finding his roughly, her hands reaching to fist in his hair. He makes a surprised, but triumphant noise as his arms come around her, pulling her to his chest. He scrambles for a moment, her backpack in the way of him really being able to grab her, before he gives up and simply splays his hands over her backside. She kisses him, tongue and teeth, wet noises and moans, for a minute or an hour, before he pulls away, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Professor—” Rey begins, running her fingers through his hair.

“Ben,” he says in a strangled voice. “Please, call me Ben.”

Rey smiles and leans in to kiss his mouth again, but he pulls away, his hand coming up, so he can look at his watch.

“Shit. _Shit_.” He stands abruptly and looks around the room before he looks back at Rey, his hands coming to cup her face as he places a single, warm kiss against her mouth. “I have an intro lecture in ten minutes, they are going to start filling in any second.”

Rey nods, understanding. She steps back, and he moves away from her completely, around to the back of his desk. She lifts her hand to brush her fingers over her kiss swollen lips, a smile spreading over them as she looks up at him. He looks flustered, his hair messy and his lips look as swollen as Rey’s feel.

“I, uh, I guess, I’ll just go,” Rey starts, trying to get his attention again. He nods absently, rubbing his hand roughly over his face.

“Can you, are you able to meet me in my office this evening? My last lesson is over at seven-thirty.”

Rey walks to the side of the desk, running her hand over the surface. “Okay. Ben.” She says his name with a smile, one that he returns, causing a shiver to run down Rey’s spine.

He nods again, as the door opens to reveal a group of students entering the lecture hall, chattering loudly.

“We can discuss your grade, and your—” he hesitates, glancing at the students as they file in, nodding at a few who greet him. “We can discuss your extra credit assignments then.”

Rey raises her eyebrow. “Assignments?”

He moves to walk past her, moving a little closer than he should.

“Yes, Rey. You lost a lot of points by not turning in your revisions on time. We need to make sure you get your grade back up.”

Rey stares dumbly at him as he moves to stand at the lectern, to prepare to begin his next lesson. He peeks back to smile at her, and she sees a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“Okay,” Rey answers weakly. “See you later.”

Rey leaves the lecture hall in a daze, a bubble of panic mixed with anticipation coursing through her. As she walks down the hallway, her fingers brushing her lips again, she wonders what sort of assignments he had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: Bloodflower part 3 has been postponed a little. I have been struggling to get it right, and I don't want to put out something that doesn't feel like it belongs. It's also harder to write a wedding than I imagined initially. OOPS. But fear not, it is in the works and it will be on its way hopefully soon.


	8. Extra Credit II - "Final"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Solo and Student Rey  
> Prompt from tumblr: Final
> 
> there will be a part 3 of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this is tumblr last night, but here it is for today.

Rey sneaks up the stairs, refusing to use the elevator because it’s so noisy, and enters the corridor of the 5th floor, hoping that the horrible secretary that usually perches herself in front of Ben’s office has gone home for the day.

Rey peers around the corner and sees, mercifully, that the desk is deserted. The only light on on the whole floor is coming from Ben’s office. Rey sighs.

His door is open, only just, and she knocks lightly as she pushes it open.

“Hey,” he greets softly, as she closes the door behind her.

He smiles, his hands coming up to rub his eyes under his glasses as he flops back in his chair. Rey moves around his desk, pulling herself up on the edge next to him and drawing her sweater a little tighter around herself. It’s always cold in his office.

  
“So, is the semester over?” Rey asks, folding her knee to plant her foot on the desk and bringing an arm around her shin. She rests her chin on her knee and looks down at him.

He looks down at his wrist and nods. “Yeah, it’s after nine. I just finished inputting grades a few minutes ago.”

“And?” Rey prompts.

He rolls his eyes at her with a bit of a smile. “I don’t know what your grade is, Rey. I made the TA finalize everything blind and then I input the grades by student number. I didn’t want anyone to think that there was any special treatment. You’ll just have to wait until the morning.”

Rey makes a petulant sound as Ben stands, coming to stand in front of her.  
  
They had decided that first day to keep things as… professional as possible. Not to say that they weren’t definitely breaking some sort of rule, but Ben had insisted that their relationship not turn physical until the semester was over and he was no longer her teacher.

He would still kiss her when she came to his office hours to go over assignments, but the semester had already been more than half over when they had kissed in the lecture hall. Rey found it very difficult to stop, found it difficult to avoid deepening those kisses, or sliding her hand under his shirt to feel his skin.

Sometimes he came to the café on campus when there was poetry readings or open discussion. He would sit with Rey and they would talk, or he would sit awkwardly nearby while she laughed and talked to her friends.

After, he would wait for her near his car, kissing her softly before offering to drive her back to her dorm. She wondered how he kept even a semblance of control, always grabbing her wrists gently and returning them to her sides or reaching up to cup her face and hold her steady as he pulled away.

But, now, all of that was over.  
  
His hand comes up to brush her hair behind her ear and he smiles at her, soft, and his eyes gentle.

“You don’t even know if I passed the final?” Rey asks, her hands coming up to tug on a button on the front of his cardigan. “What if I have to retake your class?”

Ben laughs, leaning in to brush his lips over hers.

“Only one person failed the class, and I am fairly sure that it was not you.”   
Rey shoots him a dark look, but he simply presses his mouth to hers again, with a little more force than he generally uses.

Rey gasps, her hands going to his shoulders as he plants his hands on the desk next to her, her leg coming around him automatically as he settles himself between her legs. He kisses her with hot, open mouthed kisses, his tongue slipping against hers in a way that makes her toes curl. Her hands slide into his hair and she clings to his broad frame as the room grows warmer and their shared breaths grow louder.

After a few minutes, his kisses slow, and he draws back after placing one, two more kisses against her mouth.

Rey exhales an unintelligible sound, something akin to approval, and she looks up into his face, eyes dark and hair messy.

“Are you done?” Rey asks, and she sees Ben’s eyebrow crease. “I mean here, with your work,” she hastens to add.

He steps back, his hand coming to his hair. “Oh. Yeah, I think so.”

Rey bites her lip, reaching her hands to find his, drawing him back toward her. “So, you’re not my professor anymore…” she trails off with a raised eyebrow.

His eyes snap back to hers.

“Yeah.”

“How far from campus do you live?” Rey asks, having never been there before because of Ben’s rules. Good rules, Rey reasons. She’s fairly sure that their professional student/teacher relationship would not have lasted if she had gone to his home at any point in the semester.

His eyes are intense, focused, calculating.

“Fifteen minutes.”

Rey hums, and moves to stand from the desk. “Maybe we should go there.”

Ben only nods, his eyes still trained to her face. He reaches up slowly, his fingers sliding over the back of her neck and tilting her head up. His thumb brushes over her bottom lip.

“We should definitely go there.”


	9. “Can you guys just fuck already?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you guys just fuck already?”  
> kind of self explanatory?   
> rating: m-e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Here's some fluff that I felt like writing tonight

 

It’s been going on like this for years. Ben and Rey. 

They’ve been friends for almost a decade now, having met their freshman year in college, partners in bio lab. They’d been close, best friends, through all that time. Always with the other, always there when the other needed them.

Ben was there the night that Rey’s heart was broken the first time. Andrew, who she had been dating for two years, broke up with her, no explanation, no nothing. She’d cried and called Ben, who had run across campus to be there.

Rey was there, the day Ben’s father had died. A heart attack while he worked in the garage. Rey had been in Ben’s dorm, head in his lap while they watched tv when his mother had called to tell him. He’d thrown things, he’d screamed and Rey just held him when he finally gave in and cried.

But now, on Ben’s 29th birthday, all of their friends were tired of them.

Rey had planned a surprise party at Finn and Poe’s new house. All of Ben’s friends from work, and all of their friends from college were there, ready to scream at Ben the moment he walked in the door, under the guise of helping Poe build furniture for the living room. Rey had painstakingly decided every detail and planned the surprise weeks before Ben’s actual birthday.

He’d walked in and when everyone shouted “Surprise!”, it was Rey who was jumping up and down the most, her face glowing as she threw her arms around his stunned form. Neither of them saw how Rose and Finn rolled their eyes at the pair of them hugging and whispering and smiling.

And as the night went on, and more drinks were consumed, it only got worse.

It was nearing eleven, Rey was more than tipsy, and she was draped across Ben’s lap at the dining room table while they all played Cards Against Humanity. Ben was Ben Drunk, as Rey called it, drunk enough to be pink in the cheeks and giddy, but still could stand up right and function almost normally. His arms were around Rey’s waist, his chin on her shoulder as he peeked over at the cards she(they) had in her hands. He reached up to tap on one card, his choice for the card she should play, and she giggled, causing him to smile and tighten his arms around her waist.

“Can you guys just fuck already?” Finn’s voice came across the table, followed by an “Ouch!” as Poe smacked him across the back of the head.

Rey’s smile vanished. “What?”

“Nothing,” Poe said quickly, shooting a death glare at Finn. “Just c’mon, you need to put a card down.”

Ben’s arms were around Rey’s middle in a death grip.

“No,” Rey said slowly. “What did you just say?”

“Rey, sweetie, it’s just,” Rose started, but Finn, drunk and ever the direct one, cut over her.

“You two need to just fuck and get it over with, or something, to deal with whatever you two have harboring for each other. It’s been gross to watch you two giggle and grope for like, ten years with no resolution. If you aren’t gonna get married, just fuck and let us all have some relief about it.”

There was silence at the table, until Rey just lowered the cards in her hand to the table and stood up slowly, pulling herself out of Ben’s still crushing grip.

She looked around awkwardly before she cleared her throat. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

Ben moved to stand up, but Rey’s eyes widened in panic. “No. NO. Stay here. Just, I’m fine. Just,” she looked around again, her face somehow pale and flushed at the same time, her eyes shining in the light of the chandelier. “I’m fine.” Her voice was soft and barely audible over the sound of the music playing in the house.

Ben just sat and watched her go, before his hand came up to the back of his neck, rubbing it and his face pulling into a grimace.

“Uh, sorry,” Finn said finally after a beat, which earned him another smack on his head, this time from Rose. “What! I am! But it needed to be said.”

Ben snorted. “I mean, you’re probably right.”

All three of them looked at him, mouths open. Ben shrugged.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have said it… like that? But, yeah. I can see what you mean.”

Ben looked a the place where Rey had disappeared down the hall toward the front door and sighed. “I guess I should go deal with that.”

“Do you want a condom?” Finn asked and Poe groaned “Oh, my god. Just shut up!” But Ben was gone.

Rey was sitting on the curb by the driveway, her arms around her in the cool, late October air. She was trembling, but it was unclear whether it was from the temperature or if she was going into shock.

Ben had always just been there. A constant. How had this happened? How had she never been aware of the fact that she was actually in love with him? How had she not realized how they acted together.

Rey jumped, startled as Ben’s feet stepped off the curb and he dropped down next to her. He put his arm around her and tugged her into his side, into his warmth and pressed a kiss against the top of her head.

“You okay, kid?”

She shook her head and pulled back to look at him.

“Was he right?” Rey asked, her voice almost a whisper. “What Finn said.”

Ben sighed and rubbed his free hand over his face. “Well, maybe not the way he put it,” Ben began, as he looked out into the cul-de-sac the house sat on. Rey’s eyebrows creased and Ben peeked back at her quickly. “I mean, I don’t want to just, how did he put it, ‘fuck and get it over with?’”

Rey looked at him for a long moment before she swallowed. “What  _ do _ you want?”

Ben blew out a loud breath, that was almost a chuckle. He shook his head. “I don’t think I can properly articulate what I want. Not after all these years.”

Rey just nodded, turning to look out into the street, too.

“What would change?” Rey asked, moving a little closer to him and his warm chest. His arm moving so it draped across her shoulders.

“I guess nothing, really. If what they are saying is right.” Ben turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised.

“Do you want,” Rey said, hesitating. “Do you want that?”

Rey shivered as she asked. This was the first time in years that her and Ben couldn’t have a clear conversation. They had always been able to talk about everything. But now, it was like neither of them could form a sentence.

“Yes,” he replied simply, causing Rey to turn and look at him quickly. He shrugged. “I don’t know, Rey. I guess I just got to this point where it was you. I didn’t want anyone else, I wasn’t looking.”

Rey stared at him for a long moment, her lips parted as she looked at her best friend with new eyes. Was he right? Had the same been true for her? He was just her person, her constant. It had been a long time since she had dated someone, and she spent the majority of her free time with Ben. Always with Ben.

She sighed and nodded her head.

“Are we dumb?”

Ben laughed, his arm tightening around the back of her neck and tugging her closer. “Probably.”

He tilted his head down, and Rey looked up, their eyes meeting for the briefest moment before they both leaned closer. When their lips almost met, they both hesitated, breathing shaky breaths against each others mouths. Rey moved to grip the front of Ben’s t-shirt, her breath growing louder before Ben finally brushed his lips against hers.

It was tentative at first, a brush of lips, and then again, until Rey leaned in, pressing firmer against his mouth. They both pulled back, and then a dam broke, Ben diving forward to press his mouth roughly against hers. Rey moaned and her eyes rolled back at the taste of him, of  _ Ben _ and whiskey, finally  _his_ taste that she could know on her tongue.

Ben’s hand moved to the back of her head, fisting her hair tightly as he tilted her head to take more of her mouth. He plundered, his tongue deep as he, too, tried to drink in every drop of Rey’s mouth. He wasn’t drunk before, but he felt like he was now.

For a minute or an hour, they sat there on the curb, their mouths learning as they kissed and kissed until Rey’s trembles turned to actual shivers, and Ben pulled away, looking down to smile at her softly.

There were cheers from the front porch, and Rey peeked over Ben’s shoulder to see Rose, Finn, Poe and Ben’s work friends Hux and Phasma, all standing in the doorway, clapping and whooping at the sight of them.

Rey groaned and hid her face in his chest.

“Come on,” he said, his arm around her back again. “It’s cold out here.”

 

* * *

 

It was after three before the party really broke up. Rose had disappeared with one of Ben’s work friends, Mal, and almost everyone else had cleared out. Finn was curled up on Poe’s lap on the love seat and Rey was sprawled, almost asleep across Ben’s chest.

“You wanna stay here in the guest room?” Poe asked, as he smoothed his hand over Finn’s head affectionately, where it was resting on Poe’s shoulder.

Rey nodded and moved to hoist herself up, shifting groggily and reaching for Ben’s hand. He didn’t move.

“Come on Ben, bedtime.”

He shook his head. “No, I’ll go home, it's okay. I’m sober at this point.”

Rey’s eyebrows creased. “What? No. Stay here.”

He looked at her for a long moment. “Ok. But I’m gonna stay on the couch.”

Rey stood, still a little tipsy and tugged on his hand. “Absolutely not. We’ve shared a bed before, stop being weird.”

With a groan, he allowed himself to be pulled up and pulled toward the staircase.

“Night night,” Rey called to the two men, and Poe lifted a hand and waggled his fingers, before turning his attention and lips to Finn’s.

Ben followed Rey to the spare room, standing in the doorway as Rey began stripping without any regard for anything. This was, Ben realized, not the first time that Rey had stripped to her skivvies in front of him, and now, he was realizing just what their friends had meant about them.

He watched as she flopped down on the bed, feebly attempting to pull the blankets up around her before she gave up, and sighed, snuggling down into the pillows.

“Come to bed, Ben,” she muttered into the pillows and he couldn’t help but laugh. She was right, they had shared a bed before, many, many times, after many, many drunk nights in college. He sighed, tugging his shirt over his head and toeing off his shoes before walking around to the other side of the bed.

“Pants, Solo. You know the rules.”

Ben groaned and tugged off his jeans before sliding into bed next to her, attempting to free her from the tangle she had made in the sheets so he could shuffle under them with her.

She immediately sidled up to him and began to rub her face against his chest and her hands started to smooth over his biceps.

“Our friends were right. What is wrong with us?”

Ben’s hands trapped Rey’s and he kissed her forehead. “Go to sleep, drunk girl.”

She made an impatient noise but snuggled closer. In no time, she was asleep.

 

* * *

 

Rey woke the next morning, feeling surprisingly okay for how much she had drank the night before. The clock in the room showed 7:34 and she groaned, snuggling back down into the blankets as Ben’s arms came around her. She felt his lips, warm against her shoulder and she sighed.

Warm hands began to wander, and breaths became louder, and bodies could no longer remain still.

Their underwear discarded, Rey was very suddenly aware of the fact that Ben, her Ben, her best friend was propped up on one arm above her, hard and eager against her thigh.

“Rey,” he whispered, his other hand coming down to cup her cheek. “Rey, Rey, Rey.”

She shifted, so he could settle himself more fully between her thighs, and reached her hand up to cover his on her cheek. “Ben,” is all she said in reply, and he tilted his hips and slid inside.

It was slow, and soft, like the morning light that was filtering through the window. Rey sighed as he moved his lips to her neck, refusing to kiss her until he’d brushed his teeth. He licked and kissed all over skin from her neck to her chest as she moaned and writhed under him as he slid in and out of her, his pace slow, and measured.

“Oh, Ben,” she moaned as one of his thrusts slid deeper, her hand flying down to his back to hold on tighter. “Oh, god. Do you remember,” she panted and he lifted his head to look at her. “Do you remember, junior year, when you lost your bathing suit at that frat house?” He kept thrusting as she spoke, making her question disjointed and broken with each stroke.

He laughed, breathy against her cheek. “Yes.”

She brought her hand to thread through his hair. “I saw your dick that,  _ oh god, there _ , I saw it that night. I remember thinking it was really big. And now, I was right.”

He laughed louder this time, snapping his hips roughly and making Rey cry out and arch off the bed.

He kept that pace, until Rey was moaning and panting, and then when his hand disappeared under the sheets to press her clit, she came, shuddering, calling his name as her hips arched up to meet his to take more of him.

He kept thrusting, sharp and quick until he followed, his face pressed to her neck, and deep groan reverberating through both of them.

It was quiet for a few minutes, just the sounds of their harsh breaths slowing together, and then they both jumped at a noise of a fist pounding on the door.

“All right, that’s enough. I don’t want to wake up to sex sounds that aren’t my own,” Finn barked through the door before they heard the stairs creak. Ben laughed against Rey’s neck.

“This was your idea, asshole!” Rey called and she could have sworn she heard Poe’s laughter float through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like more and prompt me!


	10. Rey and Ben break a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> destinies said: Rey and Ben break a bed  
> she prompted this to me, well, for reasons.  
> rating: e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little thing and I'm very tired so I'm sorry for any mistakes

“I’m not having sex with you in their bed!"

“Well, where else are you gonna sleep?”

“The couch, like a normal person.”

“Rey…” he cajoled in a sing-song voice.

Rey had agreed to house sit of Finn and Poe while they were on vacation, and Ben had come over after work to keep her company. And he had gotten… handsy.

His lips were on her neck and his hand was venturing up her shirt, as he settled his leg between her thighs. “Rey.”

She groaned, sighing and tilting her neck to the side to give him better access. “Let’s just stay here on the couch.”

Ben pressed her deeper into the couch.

“But the bed is so much bigger,” he continued to negotiate. “We will have more room there.”

“Ben…”

“What’s going to happen? You can wash the sheets and they will never know…” His hand pushed the cup of her bra out of the way and his fingers started to pinch at her nipple as it hardened.

“Oh, fuck.  _ Fine _ .”

Ben’s head popped up, and a pleased grin spread across his face. “Really?”

Rey rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Let’s go, lover boy.”

Ben dropped down, pressing a hard, messy kiss to Rey’s lips before standing swiftly and yanking her up from the couch. She laughed as he practically dragged her down the hallway.

Ben was hopping out of his jeans as Rey delicately removed the duvet from the bed. She knew how hard Finn had looked for just the right one, and she couldn’t live with herself knowing she’d had sex in their bed  _ and _ ruined the duvet.

She folded it neatly and placed it on the chair in the room, as Ben flopped down, fully naked, a wide grin on his face. “C’mere.”

Rey smiled, shaking her head as she tugged her shirt over her head and walked toward him.

They were rough and playful, slapping and biting as they touched and rolled on the bed. Ben would pin her down, slipping inside her for one, two, three sharp thrusts as she moaned and cried out, but then she’d break free, shifting and taking control, rolling him over to ride him until his eyes rolled back.

Rey, having lost the advantage again, was moaning and panting below him, her fingers scrambling for purchase as Ben gripped her thigh in one hand and the headboard in the other. He was groaning, his head thrown back as each thrust shook the bed, the frame groaning right along with them.

“This bed is fucking loud,” Ben complained, sounding winded as his hips worked faster. Rey was too far gone at this point to care about anything but the way Ben felt inside her. She just moaned, her head rolling back and forth as she slipped her hand down to where they were joined to begin circling her clit, her orgasm building.

Ben, feeling her begin to climb to her release, began moving his hips faster, whispering and muttering filthy nonsense as she rose higher and higher until finally, Rey came, crying out and arching her back, her legs falling open and her nails digging in hard enough to mark the skin of his shoulder.

The bed was creaking louder than ever as Ben came, burying himself to the hilt and rocking against her, his cock twitching, before… the bed gave out.

The mattress fell to the floor with a crash on top of the box spring, jostling Ben and Rey sideways as the head of bed fell down, pitching them toward the headboard. It tipped forward dangerously, before Ben caught it with his hand, yelling “ _ holy shit _ ,” as the haze of his orgasm cleared immediately. Rey just stared around wildly, disoriented, until she realized what happened.

“Oh, my god. Oh my  _ GOD _ . Ben.” She shoved him off of her and moved off the bed awkwardly due to the way the the mattress lay angled on the floor. Ben teetered precariously as the headboard swayed, threatening to fall against him. He was still panting, and leaned his head forward a little to rest against the wood. “Holy _ shit. _ ”

“We broke their bed. Oh, god, this is karma! We shouldn’t have done this  _ here _ !” She began to flutter around the room, finding her discarded clothes and pulling them on haphazardly. “How are we going to explain this!”

Ben just shrugged, delicately removing himself from the bed and tilting the headboard to prop it against the wall.

“Relax, I’m sure it’s fixable. Or, I could fix it just enough so that  _ they _ break it next time they fuck in it. I bet Dameron would love that.”

“This isn’t funny!” Rey fretted as she stared at the ruined bed in front of them.

Ben walked up to her, still naked, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before dropping an arm over her shoulder. He surveyed the damage. “Well, it actually kind of is.”

Unbidden, Rey felt a bubble of laughter sneak passed her lips before she began to giggle. She moved to smack Ben against his bare chest as he began to laugh, too.

“Fix it, please.”

He nodded and found his jeans before pulling them on.

“I guess we should stick to the couch from now on,” he said mildly as he walked by her, cackling as she rounded on him and chased him from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ntantzen (nancy) and I started a discord for all of the fanfic we read and recommend, so if you're interested, come join us and talk about all things Reylo fic! All the info can be found on our [tumblr](https://reylofanficclub.tumblr.com/)


	11. “Don’t fuck this up.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HS Ben and Rey   
> Prompt from selunchen: “Don’t fuck this up.”

Ben stares at himself in the mirror of the boys bathroom. The warning bell is going to ring in about a minute, and then he will have to run to make it to last period in time.

It’s the last day of school, he doubts anyone will care if he’s late.

He runs his fingers through his hair again, in an effort to tame it, and out of nervous frustration.

Today is the day. He doesn’t have a choice. He has to ask her today or else he won’t have a chance until September probably, unless he runs into her during the summer, which he doubts he will.

“Don’t fuck this up, Solo,” he admonishes himself, staring directly into the mirror. “Don’t fuck this up.”

The bell rings overhead and with a final sigh, Ben moves away from the sink and slings the strap of his backpack across his chest and heads out into the hallway. There are a few stragglers, rushing to the last class of the year, and Ben make his way slowly to his Physics class, his stomach turning with anxious butterflies.

Why is he nervous? Rey and him are friends, she will say yes, right? Or maybe she won’t, because they are just friends?

When Ben opens the door to the classroom, everyone is sitting around talking, the pre-summer excitement setting in for everyone. Fifty minutes and then they would all be free. He almost felt bad for Ms. Holdo for having to put up with them last period. There was no point in any of them being here, every one had checked out, even the teachers. But, the law said one hundred and eighty days, even if it meant the teachers let the students fool around for the entirety of today.

“Nice of you to join us, Solo,” Ms. Holdo called with a smirk. Ben had known her for a long time; she was a friend of his mother and she was used to Ben’s shenanigans for awhile now. He had the sense to look a little cowed at the admonishment, but he watched as she just shook her head at him and went back to packing her classroom.

His entrance caught the attention of Rey who smiled at him from their shared lab table.

She was chatting with her friends, who were sitting at the neighboring work stations. Not many of them liked Ben, but they had softened on him since Rey had accepted him into her good graces. They had not gotten along very well when they were first assigned together, but eventually they found that they had a lot in common and got along great, often getting scolded for laughing or goofing off together.

Ben slid into his chair next to her, nodding at Finn and Rose at the next bench over and reached into his bag for his yearbook.

“Wanna trade yearbooks and sign,” he asked Rey as he moved it over the formica table top toward her. She smiled and nodded, motioning for Finn to hand hers back; he’d been reading all the other people that had signed her yearbook today.

They spent most of the period talking about summer plans and laughing about things that had happened in the past year. Ben wrote in Rey’s yearbook slowly, unsure of what to write. Should he write something sappy? Suggestive? Leave his number as a hint?

He watches as she writes in his, her message taking up most of a full page, and she blushes when she catches him looking, his eyebrow raised.

“Mind your business,” she snaps good naturedly, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink. He was a goner. “You can read it later.”

He isn’t sure when he realized he had a crush on her, it was just an ever present thing for as far back as he could remember. She was a year younger, and he could still remember the first day he had seen her, the first day of her freshman year, in the gym as she moved off for orientation. He’d seen her around, since then, and she always seemed to smile shyly at him whenever their eyes caught in the hallway. But this year, he had been surprised when she walked in to his Physics class, a sophomore, but it became clear that she was fucking brilliant and that’s why she ended up a year ahead in science. She carried him through hard projects and he was in awe of how easily equations and solutions came to her. Smart, beautiful, funny. Yeah. He was a goner.

Ben finishes his message, a lame generic message about how it had been awesome to get to know her this year, and the cliche ‘have a great summer, keep in touch!’ when the final bell rings at 2:50.

Rey closes Ben’s yearbook and moves it toward him shyly as he hands hers back, picking up his backpack to put his yearbook inside.

Rey seems to linger, waving Finn and Rose ahead as she packs her own yearbook into her bag, fiddling with the zipper. Ben seizes his last chance. It’s now or never.

“So, Rey?”

She looks up at him and smiles, her eyebrows raised in question. Did she look hopeful? Should he be hopeful?

“Yeah?”

He lifts his hand to the back of his neck and rubs awkwardly, willing himself to stay calm.

“I was wondering, if you…” he trails off, wanting to kick himself, but Rey just continues to look at him, her pretty face eager. “I was wondering if, you know, over the summer, if you wanted to go out sometime? Just—just the two of us. You and I. Maybe for ice cream? Or something?”  

He cuts himself off before he begins to ramble, and he feels like the room is a thousand degrees.

But Rey smiles wider, her straight little teeth peeking out from behind her lips. She nods.

“I would like that.” She steps a little closer, and he can see the freckles on her cheeks. “A lot.”

He lets out he breath he’s been holding. A smile spreading across his face. “Yeah?”

She nods again. “Yeah.”

“Cool,” Ben says and winces over how lame that sounds. “Uh. Can I get your number, then?”

She steps back, her smile turning shy again.

“It’s in your yearbook. At the bottom.”

A throat clears behind them and Ben almost hits the ceiling. He’d forgotten about Holdo. He looks over at her and sees a knowing grin on her face and Ben rolls his eyes. He’s going to hear about this later and never hear the end of it from his mother when Holdo recounts this to her.

“Don’t miss your bus, Rey,” Holdo warns with a kind smile and Rey’s eyes widen as she realizes.

“Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot. Okay.” She looks at Ben again and smiles. “I’ll, uh, see you around? See you soon?”

Ben nods eagerly. “Yeah, soon.”

Rey positively beams. “Cool.”

She walks backwards toward to door, smile still on her face as she lifts a hand to wave and then, she’s gone.

Ben stares at the door for a moment before shaking his head to clear it.

“That was pretty smooth, kid, I gotta hand it to you. Could have been a little better, but I still have to hand it to you.”

Ben feels his face flame and he stomps toward the door without even a glance in Holdo’s direction.

“Oh, shut up,” he grumbles as he heads out into the long deserted hallway.


	12. “Are you drunk?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on tumblr from anonymous: Are you drunk?
> 
> Continuation from the AU from last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don’t love the execution of this one. There was more and different things I wanted to do, but this is how it came out. I hope you still enjoy it!

It’s New Year’s Eve and Rey sits, forlorn, looking out her small bedroom window as the snow falls in a heavy blanket over the bushes and gravel, the cars in the junkyard all looking sugar coated and mildly picturesque as the snow continues to fall.

She hadn’t been allowed to go out, like Plutt had promised her, even though she had done all of her chores, even finished early, and had been on her best behavior all week. But, this afternoon, he had told her that no, she wouldn’t be going out tonight, even though Ben had promised her a good time at his parents house. She’d tried to argue, but deep down, she knew it was no use, he wouldn’t change his mind and let her go.

So, here she sat, a quarter to midnight, staring out her window, watching the snow fall, her cell phone sitting in her lap.

Ben had been disappointed and downright upset when Rey had called him and told him that she wouldn’t be allowed to go to his parents party. He’d suggested sneaking out, calling the police, as well as a few more unsavory things that Rey squashed immediately, laughing at his indignation.

They had been dating since the summer, after he had kind of asked her out on the last day of school last year. The summer had been filled with dates for ice cream, holding hands, stolen kisses. Summer had turned to fall, and fall brought late nights in the back of Ben’s car, hot breaths and wandering hands. Fall had turned into winter, and Rey had hoped that maybe tonight would have been the night that they could have gone all the way. She had day dreamed about it all week; stealing off to his bedroom after the ball had fallen, alone and unmissed by everyone at the party. She hoped that his supreme disappointment at her cancelling had been because he, too, wanted her, wanted to let his hands wander to her most sensitive places and not stop.

As it drifted closer to midnight, Rey’s stomach fluttered, and she fidgeted with her phone, anticipation of Ben’s phone call. He’d promised to call her anyway, and be the first to wish her a Happy New Year, even if he couldn’t be with her.

She watched, as her the numbers on her phone changed, rolling over to midnight, the date reading ‘January 1st’ And then, Ben’s face flashed on her screen, a silly picture of him that she had taken at lunch, his grinning mouth full of cheeseburger.

“Hello?” She answered softly, not wanting to wake Plutt.

“Happy New Year!” He bellowed into the phone, causing her to pull it away from her ear with a soft laugh.

“Happy New Year,” she repeated, the smile that spread on her face so wide that it made her cheeks hurt. “Are you having fun?”

“Pshh, it’s so lame without you, Rey. I wish you had come and had fun with us!” His voice was too loud, and his words didn’t sound like him, they were too clear, like he was too focused on pronouncing them.

“Are you drunk?” She asked, feeling a little disappointment fester in her belly. She had missed out on this by not being able to go. She wanted to see him, silly and drunk. She wondered how he would kiss her, how his hands would touch her while he was inebriated. How would she act, drunk? She wished she could find out with him.

“Hmmmm,” he hummed happily. “A bit! My mom had a lot of bottles of champagne. There was a lot of people! She didn’t notice that any bottles were missing!”

Rey curls in on herself on her bed, pressing the phone tighter to her ear, her gaze still fixed on the driveway of the junkyard.

“Fuck! It’s cold!” He complains and she hears rustling in the background. “Is it fucking snowing?”

“Yeah, it’s snowing pretty hard. You should stay inside if you’re drunk, Ben.”

He responds with something intelligible, and Rey presses her phone to her ear harder. She notices a car idling at the end of the driveway, and watches as a dark figure stumbles out of the back seat.

Her heart seizes. “Ben?”

“Fuck!” He exclaims again, hearing a car door slam, at the same time she watches the figure in the driveway move to close the door.

Rey can hear her breathing, too loud, too fast.

“Ben, what are you doing?”

“I’m here! Fuck it’s slippery!”

Rey feels panic begin to flow through her and her eyes dart around her room, her eyes landing on her parka draped over her desk chair.

“Stay at the end of the driveway, Ben,” she urges. worried he will wake Plutt with his loud, drunk footsteps.

Hanging up her phone, he snatches her coat and pulls it on, slipping out of her bedroom and down the hall. Plutt is fast asleep, the TV still flashing in the dark of the living room with images of New Year’s celebrations.

She sneaks out the door as quietly as she can and hurries along the slippery driveway to meet Ben, standing with his head tipped back and his tongue out, his phone still pressed to his ear.

“Hi,” Rey breathes, and he turns quickly, wobbling, his expression bright as his eyes settle on her face. His cheeks are bright pink, and Rey wonders if it’s from the alcohol or the cold.

“Hi!” He greets loudly, reaching for her and pulling her close to his chest. She shushes him with a smile as she rubs her face against the soft wool of his sweater.

His hands find her face, tilting it back so that his mouth can find hers eagerly. He tastes sweet but bitter, the lingering taste of champagne on his tongue making Rey feel warm and lightheaded. His mouth is forceful and open, wasting no time fully ravaging her mouth before she’s pulling away roughly, breaths shallow.

She steps back and he follows her, his eyes serious and focused, but she grabs his hand and tugs him along the driveway until the reach the side door of the garage. Once inside, Ben’s hands are on her again with purpose, his tongue exploring her mouth as she clings to him, arms around his neck, soft moans escaping her throat. When his lips begin to wander, she sighs and lets her fingers weave into his hair.

“How much was that Uber ride, you big dummy?” Rey asks as Ben turns her and presses her back against the wall of the garage.

He hums, his mouth sucking a bruise on her collarbone before he pulls away. His eyes are black in the dim light, and his lips are red and swollen.

“A lot, But, my mom is paying for it,” he shrugs and lowers his head again to try to capture her lips.

She pulls her head back to avoid his mouth. “Why?”

“She knew I was pretty upset that you couldn’t come to the party. I asked her at some point if I could come over here and she said yes. I don’t know if she will remember that in the morning, but,” he shrugs again and Rey shakes her head.

“I think you might be a bad influence on me, Ben Solo.”

He grins wickedly, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

“I’m counting on it,” he whispers, his voice low. His breath fans on her face, warm and sweet with alcohol, and his hands slip under the fabric of her sweater as his lips find her neck once more.

She sighs, her head dropping back against the wall, her eyes watching the snow continue to fall as he touches and kisses her everywhere, his hands warm against the chill in the garage.


	13. Send Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: send nudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something small that I was inspired to write. It’s been a bit and if you follow me on tumblr, I’ve been trying to keep everyone updated on my mental health etc. 
> 
> I finished something I set out to write! And it felt great, so I hope this helps me get the juices flowing again. 
> 
> This is crack

Ben smooths down the front of his suit jacket as he looks at himself in the mirror. He sighs. 

 

This is the third event in as many days to promote his new film,  _ The Knights of Ren _ , and he’s exhausted. 

 

“One more day,” he mutters to himself, running his fingers through his hair one last time and turning away from the mirror as his phone rings. 

 

“Hey,” he greets. 

 

“You sound exhausted,” comes Rey’s voice in his ear. He smiles. 

 

“I am exhausted,” he concedes, walking to the window and glancing down to the street to see if his car has arrived. “I can’t wait to fly home and sleep for a week.”

 

He hears her laugh softly. “I just saw the pictures from the last night. You looked fucking hot.”

 

He rolls his eyes and a snort escapes him. “You say that because you have to.”

 

“I’m saying it because it’s true. You should  _ see _ twitter…”   

 

“All right, all right,” he cuts her off, exasperated, but there’s humor in his voice. “How’s filming?”

 

He hears her yawn. “Long. Just woke up and we have three more nights of night shoots before we are done. Then I will gladly join you for a week of sleep.”

 

He smiles as he thinks about that prospect, and he watches as a black town car begins to approach the front of the hotel. 

 

“Hey, I’ve got to go; my car is here. I’ll try calling when I get back to my room tonight if you aren’t on set yet.”

 

She hums. “Okay. Try not to be too miserable, it shows on your face.”

 

He laughs again. “I’ll try. I love you.”

 

“Love you.”

 

They hang up and he takes a deep breath before leaving his hotel room. 

 

**

 

He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket as he made his way down the row of photographers on the red carpet. This was his least favorite part, the constant screaming from behind a blinding sea of flashing lights. This is why he looked, as Rey so eloquently put it, miserable at these events. 

 

Even worse, having to attend them alone. Rey was shooting a film and he had had to endure this particular press junket alone, without her presence as a buffer. Usually she would be tucked against him, whispering things that made him laugh. 

 

When he finally got the end of the line, ushered along by his PA, Phasma, he pulled his phone out of his pocket as he ducked into the lobby of the theater. 

 

Rey: omg you are wearing that suit

Rey: [heart-eyes emoji]

Rey: you know I love that suit

Rey: you look extra jacked in it

Rey: omg

 

He laughed silently and shook his head. 

 

Ben: shouldnt you be working?

 

The three bubbles popped up

 

Rey: yes

Rey: we are taking a break and I checked for pics of tje premiere

Rey: you look miserable 

 

Ben: sorry

 

Rey: but hot

Rey: send nudes

 

This time he did laugh out loud, glancing around at his costars as they filed in behind him, and shifting a little away as he replied. 

 

Ben: every time lol

 

Rey: I mean it

Rey: lemme see your dick

 

Ben glanced up sharply to make sure no one was near him. He felt his cheeks grow pink. 

 

Ben: later! Lol you’re ridiculous 

 

Rey: :(

 

“We are going in, Solo. Movie starts in fifteen!” Phasma called over the crowd, her tall blonde head giving her an advantage. Ben checked his watch and nodded, before gesturing toward the bathroom. He saw Phasma nod. 

 

He made his way toward the restroom, and was grateful that the theater was older, and had single bathrooms. He entered, locking the door behind him and shaking his head at himself as he glanced in the mirror. He sighed and unzipped his pants. 

 

He stroked himself a few times, thinking of Rey and how she would react when she got these, letting himself grow hard enough to make the pictures worth while. After a few minutes, he stopped, snapping a few pictures and hastily tried to shove himself back into the pants of his suit. He looked at the pictures that he’d taken, muttering to himself as he picked a few. He waited, willing the rest of his erection to go away, and sent the pictures before stepping out of the restroom. 

 

Ben: going into the theater now

Ben: I’ll talk to you when it gets out

Ben: 3 attachments

 

He felt his phone vibrate at least 5 times before he even sat down in his seat, but he didn’t dare take his phone out now. 

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts, you can look [here](https://glitterquadricorn.tumblr.com/post/171594500633) or [here](http://darth-ernzo.tumblr.com/post/172812950612/drabble-challenge) or [here](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/173203606273/aurorasmemes-fifty-ways-to-kiss-someone-send) or you can make up your own and leave them in the comments here. I'll try to fill as many as I can, because I really had fun writing this, and trying my hand at some Modern Reylo too.


End file.
